


NCT Ops

by Melii96



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melii96/pseuds/Melii96





	1. Intro

NCT Ops, a government organization of highly trained agents with extraordinary intellectual and the best of the best in their specialized field. They are comprised with some brightest minds from all over the world, working for the south korean government and deal with high level national and international security risks. All of there cases are classified with the highest level of security clearance and they given cases and task from the president and his cabinet. 

Character Background Info

Medic/Bio Research Unit  
Deals with injuries of agents, complex surgeries, biochemistry research development.  
Unit Head: Moon Taeil, in the world top percentile of surgeons with three surgical specialty and best scientist in the nation. Multiple doctorates.  
Members: Qian Kun, Xiao Dejun (Xiao Jun), 

Strategic Unit  
Create plans and formats teams that will bring the most successful outcome as effectively as possible.  
Unit Head: Lee Taeyong, highest recorded IQ, extremely logical, best planning and tactical abilities. Multiple doctorates.  
Members: Seo Youngho (Johnny), Huang Renjun, Na Jaemin

Tech and Armory Unit  
Deals with coding breakdown and cyber security, computer analysis, creates high tech weapons and technology forms, including auto. Highly skilled with weapons and automobiles.  
Unit Head: Kim Dongyoung (Doyoung), Master Marksman with 100% accuracy. Never misses a target. Second highest recorded IQ. Best mechanical physicist. On of the top cyber security and coding abilities in the world. Master of almost every weapon.  
Members: Dong Sicheng (Winwin), Lee Jungwoo, Lee Jeno

Espionage/Intel Unit  
Best unit for undercover jobs and spying, master of manipulation and deception. Best intelligence gathers in the world, get things done quietly and can find out almost anything about a mark. Their duality is so impressive you would this they have split personalities. Most mysterious unit there is not Secret you can get out of them or hide from them. Best profilers  
Unit Head: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul (Ten), holds a doctorate psychology and forensic psychology. Top spy. He is so good at what he does he has information on almost every high official of every nation. Best profiler in the world, top rated psychologist speaks almost as many languages as Mark.  
Members: Won Kun Hang (Hendery), Lee Donghyuck (Haechan), Park Jisung

Combat Unit  
Best Offence and defensive martial artist in the nation, every member is the best of the best in their field of martial art. The most physically fit and used in rescue missions, trained in the most severe conditional.  
Unit Head: Jung Yoon oh (Jaehyun), master of almost all martial arts. The best fighter in the nation. Multiple doctorates, in physical therapy and anatomy. Fastest taken down record. His ability to read his opponents or targets make it seem as if he read minds and stop their attack before they make it.  
Members: Nakamoto Yuta, Wong Yuk Hei (Lucas)

Linguistic/Investigation Unit  
They deal with scenes and collects and preserves evidence, they deal with suspects the most and are the interrogators. All of the unit members are attorneys with the highest scores of the B.A.R exam. The unit’s deductive reasoning is the highest level nearing the level of Strategic unit.  
Unit Head: Mark Lee, The youngest Unit head, the “golden child” of NCT Ops. Known as the the human lie detector. Lead interrogator of the agency, he could get a KGB member confess and he could even tell when Ten is lying 60% of the time. The most well rounded agent. Multiple doctorates.  
Members: Liu Yangyang, Zhong Chenle

The medic/bio research unit, tech and armory unit, and combat unit often work together because their skill sets usually intertwine. Which leads the heads of each unit to have a friendly relation with each other.  
The strategic unit, espionage/intel unit, and linguistics/investigation unit work together often and overlap with each other. The unit heads are very close with each other.  
All unit heads make up NCT U, the most elite group of NCT Ops. They are the most dangerous and lethal people of the entire nation.  
All Unit heads are known by their nicknames because no targets or opposing group has every live to seem or caught them at a scene.  
Taeil: Surgeon, clean and precise with his execution in cases. Plus with his medical back ground got him his nickname.  
Taeyong: Seer, because of his foresight and brilliant strategic movement.  
Doyoung: System, because of his incomparable technological skills and his 100% accuracy with weapons he is known as systemic with his movements, the perfect system. He never misses his target.  
Ten: Shadow, the best spy CIA, KGB, M6 no one can compete. If he doesn’t want to be seen he won’t. Yet, he is always around and his a master in disguise Like his name he is always around and never caught.  
Jaehyun: Soldier, much like doyoung he is the perfect soldier. The winter soldier and captain america have nothing on him. He can talk down 25 men in under a min, his medical knowledge allows him to take down any opponent swiftly and leave them unable to stand.  
Mark: Sherlock, like the great novel character Mark is best investigative agent. His quick analysis of the evidence and situations allows for spot on identification of unknown subjects. He never misidentifies or gets a case conclusion wrong.  
While Jaehyun and Doyoung are the best in their fields, every agent in the NCT Ops is trained to be at proficient standard of combat and weaponry usag. The two unit heads trained all the members. Each member has their own specialty martial art and weapon of choice. However, Jaehyun and Doyoung are the master of all within their respective fields. Which is why Jaehyun and Doyoung are the closest to each other and so are their units. Plus they are both similar in their work ethic and they tend to stick to a strict code or rules because of their specialty,both have strong moral compass.  
Mark being the best investigator and main interrogator, he get help and assistance from the intel unit before going into a interrogation. Mark deal high level of threats so Ten is usually the one who is assigned to work with him. Mark is very chill and it balances out the eccentricities of Ten. Ten’s profiling skills help Mark and they both lead to solving cases or identifying unknown suspects and getting them, and all their accomplices. They have a close friendship due to this and so do their units.  
Taeil and Taeyong are like the buffers they have a direct relationship with every other unit due to the necessity of each of their unit. Taeil’s unit usually is more useful to the combat unit and Tech/armory unit. While Taeyong’s unit ability is usually needed more often for the linguistic/investigative unit and the espionage/intel unit. However, from time to time they both do cross over. However, they rarely ever meet with each other’s units. Yet, they are the closest to each but they both have this authority or parental feel they match together.  
Jaehyun and Mark are also good friends because they both have chill personality and are all around friendly, they are the most well rounded agents.Despite their young age and excellent skill sets they are the most humble and outgoing agents. They are well respected and liked by every NCT Ops member. Every head is respected by all members however outside of their unit it is usually because of their unmatchable skill sets or fear( thought that really only applies to Ten and Doyoung)  
Ten and Doyoung are like chemical with a explosive react when brought together. Their personalities are vastly different. Doyoung is very structured and definitive, calculated and composed. Ten is more open minded and abstracted in thinking due to his psyche and espionage background understanding other emotions and playing with them is his expertise. Neither of them understand one another but they are both the two most deadliest/scariest agents.  
Doyoung and Taeyong have an interesting relationship they are very competitive when it comes to each other. Taeyong beats Doyoung in IQ but Doyoung out specializes him and has greater skill set. They have a very odd relationship they insult each other or trolls the other often but they respect each other the most and trusts the others judgement unequivocally.  
Mark and Taeil probably have the most awkward relationship, while Ten’s and Doyoung’s relationship might combustive they have relationship of some sorts, not that anyone really understands it. Mark and Taeil are neutral with each other, they just coexist with each. Like Doyoung’s and Ten’s relation no one understand Mark and Taeil, they like each other and that is about it. Nothing matches or clashes with them, Mark is likable and friend with everyone but Taeil even the elder’s unit member are friend with Mark.  
Ten and Taeil are very respectful of one another they recognize each other abilities and necessities. They are completely civil and able to work together well when needed but they just don’t like each other. It is also odd but at the same time it makes sense. It is odd because Taeil is nice to everyone and may not have a bad bone in his body. While Ten maybe rough around the edges the only people he really has problems with are doyoung, but he intentionally tries to piss him off, and Haechan because the younger doesn’t no boundaries and if Ten is saying that then that is saying something. However, it make sense because Taeil that what Ten specializing in manipulating people's emotions and somewhat sadistic personality is abhorrent. While Ten think Taeil’s optimistic outlook and unrelenting kindness is unrealistic.  
Taeyong and Jaehyun have a one sided relationship, Jaehyun respects Taeyong’s skills and intellect. While Taeyong is sort of obsessed with the younger, Taeyong’s unit is probably the physically weakness unit they are of course trained and able to fight above the proficient start but they are usually not in the field. Even Taeyong himself out of all the NCT U agents, he is never in direct fieldwork or danger. If he ever goes in direct contact Jaehyun or Doyoung are by his side. Jaehyun being so humble and gifted physically just makes Taeyong Fanboy over the Combat Unit’s head.  
All the other NCT are prevalent and but these six are the mains. The other agent do have a important roles and story lines.


	2. Ghost Dealer

Mark was in his office, earlier this week he was going through domestic crime reports. While most domestic crimes are dealt with by the local police of national police, they are not on the level NCT Ops. So, usually Mark goes through the national crime database and would just check to see if there are any abnormalities in crimes or patterns that may have been missed or were to clever for the lesser law enforcement agencies to spot.

About a week ago, he was looking over the reports of about 10 accident overdoses over about span of 2 months. It was strange to Mark but seeing as no victim really overlapped with each they were from different regions and different background. Mark looked over the corners report because it was weird to have a random spike in overdoses. The national government though it was just drug problem and started an investigation to find the seller. Mark found it strange how isolated the overdoses were though.

The Unit head passed the case to Chenle, one of his unit members, it wasn’t case of high priority. Of course every death and possible foul play was important but Mark’s team has the abilities to take care of it and unless it high risk situation Mark presence it particularly needed. All Unit heads are task with much more important task and usually are often asked for help by other governments internationally for bigger criminals.

However, in the past week that Chenle has been looking into this case, 5 more accidental overdoses have occured. Chenle caught on to the same suspicions that Mark had and investigated more, he had kept coming back to the same name or description of the dealer that all the victims used. Nobody was able to tell him how he could get in contact with the dealer or where he could be found. Chenle knew not to waste his time on a dead lead, he tried pulling footages to get the guy’s face but never got his face. So he called in the Tech/Armory unit to track the cyber trial of the victims.

Jeno and him are friends so he did him a favor usually you have to put in a request for information or help from their unit. The Tech/Armory unit is the busiest unit and next would next the Medic/Bio research Unit. However, Chenle doesn’t mind asking for assistance from that Medic/Bio research Unit head because he is really nice. The Tech/Armory Unit head its very scary though. Chenle has dealt with some really terrible criminals and spies from other countries and terrorist cells, he can deal with those people but Kim Doyoung is a fear.

Jeno tells him all the time that Doyoung is actually really caring he is just come off a bit cold. A bit, is more of an understatement if you ask Chenle, but there was no denying the elder’s intellect and abilities. Chenle did have a lot of respect for Doyoung, he just would never vocalize it because his fear of the elder was probably on the same level of his respect.

The info Chenle got from Jeno was help he was able to track the general area where the drug dealer usually hangs around. There was an area that most shady transactions and people gather. Chenle had no hard evidence to get the guy to come in or his name. So he asked his Unit Mark to request help from the Espionage/Intel unit. Every unit has there own procedures in how they come on to case or give aid. Of course the final decision is up to the unit head but it helps if you have a friend in the unit.

The Tech/armory unit are formal the take request and proposals, doyoung is scary but he is fair. He take on almost any request but there must be request and you have to wait your turn. This unit is actually the fastest unit in terms of requesting help and getting result. Doyoung be able to multitask. is scary and cold but he is very efficient in the way he works and leaves no room for error. One would think that doyoung wouldn’t approve of his members taking request from their friends without request written because of his strictness but he trusts that his members to work effectively and not let favor effect the tasks he give them. It is all their responsibility and he won’t help them if they fail to meet his requirements and standards, there is a price to pay.

The Espionage/Intel unit head is not as traditional, he is definitely friendlier than than Doyoung but equally as scary in Chenle’s opinion. Unlike Doyoung, Ten is more approachable but he very mischievous and he is smiling face is deceiving. While, Doyoung is cold and unforgiving but is very mannerful. Ten is friendly, but dismissive of those he feel aren’t of any interest and is sadistic. Similar to Doyoung he doesn’t appreciate mistakes in his unit but that is because everything is like a game to him and he hates to lose. He will leave you with nightmares and do it all with a smile on his face, if you get on his bad side.

The Medic/ Bio research unit head is the nicest in Chenle’s opinion he doesn’t deny any request like Doyoung but is not as formal. He is just busy and often take tasks in order of priority , he probably takes the longest to get back to you if your case isn’t of importance but that is only because of his unit’s work load and nature of their work. The strategic unit never takes request from anyone who isn’t a unit head or from government officials. He isn’t mean or scary but he is very specialized and won’t waste time or effort on meaningless task. Chenle has a friend in that unit but that won’t even help you if your aren’t unit head.

The Combat unit, has their own tasks and cases from the president and his cabinets. They are only called in for help from the strategic unit and they only require help from the Tech/armory unit and the Medic/Bio research unit. Mark tells them that they are loan to any unit that needs them which is usually the Espionage/Intel unit. Their unit is the youngest unit and Mark is very traditional even though he is chill he reinforces respect and manners for hyungs and seniors.

Ten sends Jisung to help him with finding the drug dealer, Ten usually send jisung when Chenle needs a help. If they are going in order of Hierarchy based on skilled Jisung is Ten’s most trusted member and Chenle is Mark’s. Ten trusts Mark’s judgement so if Mark ask for help on a case that Chenle is in charged off then Ten knows it is important. Ten is a person who doesn’t care about things that doesn’t interested him. Chenle is skilled and Ten acknowledges that but Chenle knows that he abilities and skills aren’t at the level to catch Ten’s attention, especially since they aren’t in a area in which Ten cares about.

Ten only personally helps on case that NCT U members request, unlike Taeyong, it Ten’s choice. It is not really arrogance or superiority complex that makes Ten so picky, even though Chenle thinks the olderis guilty of both, but he just rather not bothered with boring or easy tasks. Jisung tries to tell him that Ten isn’t a bad person just like Jeno but honestly Chenle thinks he lucked out when it comes his Unit head. Taeyong and Taeil aren’t mean but they are the eldest agents so it just uncomfortable because of age hierarchy. Jaehyun is similar to Mark but he is very strict and disciplined because of his area of speciality. Mark is the most easy going boss and understanding, he is god sent really.

Jisung went undercover as a patreon of the bar where the drug dealer is known to hang around. Given the information that Chenle gather and his theory of how the drug dealer operates. He won’t be able to get the drug dealer to sell him anything because Chenle is under the assumption that he has specific targets. Jeno gave him approximate weight and height. Based on the witness statements and the fact that dealer never shows his face, the lack of info on his subject tells Jisung a lot about the dealers about the personality of the dealer.

Jisung is young but he is the most experience member in his unit after Ten. Ten has personal taught all his members but Jisung is the one he took under his wings. Hendery is new and has alot of potential but he needs more time to catch up to Haechan and himself. Haechan is actually older and apart of the NCT 127 team but he pisses of Ten too much, so he might never be number 2 and not because of lack of skill but lack of restraint of his mouth.

Jisung is actually surprised Ten is very much the same and loves pushing people buttons but Haechan seem to have lack of respect problem and even Ten has his limits. Haechan no fear, except when it comes to Doyoung or Ten because Doyoung allows Haechan’s nonsense to an extent but there was the one time Doyoung shot Haechan after case that NCT 127 did. Haechan knew his limits after that with Doyoung. Ten on the other hand is not as direct or merciful as Doyoung. Ten dimisses Haechan 90% of the time and if Haechan was good at his job Jisung was sure that Ten would have killed his hyung by now.

Jisung is just as good at his job too but he and Haechan have different areas they excel in, Ten has trained him to be more of a profiler. Every member has some level of profiling degree but his specialty is profiling. Which comes in handy when undercover and looking for an unknown subject that is why he is usually paired to help Chenle. Chenle usually excels in unknown subject cases.

One of the first thing Ten had taught him that a lot of the times what person tries to hide and how they hide can tell you a lot. No matter who the person is, they all have a behavior pattern. Those who try to cover their tracks and who don’t want to be seen, also have a specific actions and behavior they display. From the lack of information or description, it is obvious that this suspect is not an average drug dealer. Jisung is pretty sure that he isn’t actually a drug dealer, but not necessarily a mercenary either. The kills are not clean enough and are too close together for profession hitman.

Jisung is sure that this person is not the mastermind of whatever this plot is, the kill method indicates a high level of intellect. The necessity of having the kills look accidental and having them spread out throughout the nation show means to organize such complex hits. Also, that means the person behind the hits has reason to remain anonymous. Looking at the victims of all the hit they seem to have no relation to each other or any reason to be target.

Chenle’s theory was that the victim’s themselves aren’t the target, he thinks that the murders are warnings. Each victim has relation to some person in a position of power and Chenle thinks that murdering of the victim is supposed to scare the real targets. Jisung is sure they are looking for someone who is in very high position and is dirty. Which means they themselves won’t contract out the hit directly, in order to avoid culpability.

They would have someone who they trust and could put the fear of god into, so they’d never disclose his illicit activities. That meant Jisung didn’t need to be looking out for the drug dealer but the person contracting him. The person would be out of place because as the right hand of a very powerful person, he would act as if he were better than anyone else in the room.

Mr. Armani suit and Gucci shoes, with a sleek comb over and the look of repulsion on his face seems to fit Jisung’s profile. The Tech/Armory unit’s head is very scary but he is good at what he does, the glasses that Jisung got from the Unit were made by the head. It links to his phone and watch. It send a direct feed to the Tech/Armory unit. Where they can do facial recognition which is displayed on the lense to Jisung.

“Hey, Jeno hyung.”  
“What do you need Jisung?” Jeno wasn’t an unpleasant person, but he did have a set of encrypted files that he had to uncode. It was a top priority label task that Doyoung gave him, and while the Unit head allowed them to help whomever they want. It doesn’t mean that he can stop his work he was assigned. He helped Chenle out but after that he realized this encryption was more complex than he realized and he was one hand down at the moment

“I know you guys have the whole request system and they get assigned to an agent in rank of priority but I kinda need an ID now. The other tech agents won’t do be able to do it as fast as you.” Jisung asked pleadingly.

“Okay, fine. You and Chenle are the only two who I am helping today though, spread the word to the others. When do you need the ID for?”

“Well, how about now?”

“Now? Really?”

“I’m on a case right now for Chenle hyung. I’m trying to track down the source of a-”

“Not that I don’t care but I am busy right now. If your helping Chenle than I know about this case. You found the drug dealer?”

“The guy in the armani suit.”

“Park Kyung. The assistant director of Jinseul’s Pharmaceuticals, not who I pictured the drug dealer to be.”

“Not the drug dealer. Can you put a trace on his phone and tap it for me?”

“I need evidence to get the cause for the tap.”

“Chenle hyung will get evidence and i’ll get cause for it.”

“This is why Doyoung hyung makes us take request. You need to have cause or any intel you get from the tap will be inadmissible. You can’t bend the rules Jisung. I think Ten hyung is rubbing off on you in a not so positive way.”

“The same can be said about you, all that time with Doyoung hyung is making less flexible.”

“I can write up a report on why he fits my profile later, which will be enough for the cause to get me the tap on his phone. I need to get a link between him and the drug dealer, Chenle will find the link between Park Kyung and whoever is calling the hits.”  
“Okay, I placed the tap and trace on his phone. I’ll go now,” Jeno said before cutting of the link.

Jisung rolled his eyes, at the abrupt ending of their call that was something Doyoung would do. Jeno’s unit head was really having a negative effect on Jeno if you asked Jisung but then again he could be biased, seeing as his own unit head and Jeno’s unit head are normally at odds. Jisung sees Armani suit, Park Kyung, walking over to the Bar and start a conversation with ragged looking man. The picture looked wrong, not a sight one would expect to see.

“Jeno hyung.”

“Jisung I am busy.”

“I need another ID.”

“Make a request and the other agents will get to it,” Jeno hung up the phone.

Jisung was shocked, Jeno usually helped everyone with anything.

“Listen, Jeno hyung. I Just need an ID. It will take you half the time of the other tech agents.”

“Yes, but you’ll get it. I am doing something the other tech agents can’t do. Bye,” Jeno hung up again.

Jisung love his hyung but he really can’t be bothered to put in a request form right now.

“Jeno hyung. I’m not going to put in a request for an ID that will take you 2 minutes. Come on just ID the guy next to Armani suit for me. It is a piece of cake for you.” Jisung said really fast and in a irritated tone because he didn’t want to get hung up on again. 

“Park Jisung, I am well aware of how capable Jeno is at his job that is why I recruited him. However, he is currently working on an assignment of more priority. I would like you to keep in my that my unit’s sole purpose is not to be at your beck and call. While it can take Jeno less time to do an ID and background check for you that is because his skill level is above excellent. Which is why i don’t have him running Id and Background checks, while he is free to help you on his own time that is not today. Please refrain yourself from calling him for the rest of the day and use the proper channels if you have a request.”

Jisung felt his blood freeze in his veins. Kim doyoung, Unit head of the Tech/Armory Unit is known for his strictness and cold attitude but also his talent. One of the many happen to be his mastery of almost every weapon you could think of, and his accuracy is better than a machine. He is not a person you would want to get on your bad side and while Jisung’s Unit head can get away with pissing off Doyoung. He cannot and he does still have fear in him, and one of those fears happen to be said person.

“Yes, of course Doyoung sunbae-nim.” Jisung said his tone making a complete 180 change.

“Lee Tae-il, multiple charges of 1st degree murder. All acquitted for lack of evidence, however, he does have charges of distribution of narcotics. His last charge was 6 months ago and he has a 2 year probation period. He suspected of being a hitman, he has know affiliation with a gang called Bastarz. Bastarz are a group who do hits for fairly powerful crime syndicates and white collar criminals who don’t want to dirty their hands. However, domestic police have yet to be able to charge any of them with major offences and the only offences they are official charges of are misdemeanors.  
I placed a trace on Lee Taeil’s phone and tapped, seeing as being in such a place with convicted criminals is in violation of his probation there is no warrant necessary. Using your glasses you should be able to run an x-ray scan of your suspects from either your watch or phone. I have already done that Lee Tae-il, has a 9mm handgun on him and a switch knife. His friend Park Kyung, is clean of any weapons but I ran an external scan also from your Glasses and I pick up two earpieces running on the same frequency.  
Based on the position of the frequencies and the video feed from you glasses, face recognition lists the two wearing the earpieces as Yang Jiwon and Im Daewon. Both are listed as bodyguards, x-ray scans shows they are both carrying silencing pistols. I’m sure that they are with Park Kyung.  
Now that is all the information i can give you, anything else will require a formal request being made and waiting for one of the lower level tech agents to give your their findings.  
Also one last thing, my unit has alot of request and assignment daily, and my unit members are not on loan as insta info updaters. Please refrain from using them for such task, unless it is tag as a high priority task. I will give you leniency because you are the young unit member in the agency and, unfortunately, your unit Head is Ten. However, my unit doesn’t run in the same manner as yours and i don’t take disrespect to my unit and its procedures lightly. I will hope you will have fixed your loss of manner and respect the next time you require aide from my unit, good bye.”

Jisung didn’t realize he was stiff and kept formal posture the whole time Doyoung was speaking to him. He let out a sigh of relief when the elder ended transmission. That was the first time Jisung was ever scolded in his life, the elder’s tone was calm and his word were formal but the underlying message was clear. Correct this behavior or I will correct it for you. Everyone knows Doyoung does not threaten people but when he speaks he expects for him to be heard and his words be heeded or else. He will follow through with correcting what he believes needs correcting.

However, Jisung had to respect the man’s ability, all that information would have taken Jeno 10-15 mins to get and it would have take the lower level techs 30-45 mins. Doyoung took under 4 mins to get him all that he needed and more. Jisung did feel bad because if Doyoung picked up the link that meant Doyoung must’ve found jeno unable to do his assignment and helping jisung was part of the reason. Doyoung was infamous for not allowing mistakes or slacking in his unit, his reprimands were well known but no actually knows what he does it differs on the person and the mistake. Though after what happened to Haechan last week, Jisung didn’t want to be caught in Doyoung’s line of sight. 

At least Doyoung was consistent, he was curt or, “an ass” as Ten would say, but he was always about business. Jisung saw Armani suit leave with his detail, he was going to follow him but he saw Lee Taeil look at Armani suit’s coaster. One glance, Lee Taeil was up leaving the bar, Jisung zooms in on the coaster with his glasses and runs the visual enhancement program from his phone. 

‘Lee Seunghoon. Cupcake. 127’

Jisung sighed he really needed an ID ran for him but he’ll be signing his own death certificate if he calls Jeno. It was really inconvenient to have to put in request when could just have Jeno run and background and ID for him. Jeno is so much faster and he gets his cases and task finished faster when he gets Jeno to run tech analysis or backgrounds. No wonder Ten get his cases done so quickly even his high priority cases, Doyoung is the one that helps the unit heads when they need something done from the Tech/Armory unit.

He couldn’t complain though he was still on the job, he follows after Lee Taeil as he types up a quick request to send into. After sending in his request he realized how easy it is to submit a request the glasses analyzes everything in sight. The glasses instantly records everything and all you have to do is press the request action, save a voice memo with want you need, who to send it to, and how quickly you need it. 

Cupcake is a popular nightclub in Gangnam that mainly partiers go to or socialites and foreigners, 127 must be a private V.I.P party room. Jisung usually keeps a couple pieces of clothes in his car just in case he has to go undercover unexpectedly. He changes into a pair of tight black skinny jeans with enough tears to have people questioning if they were actually pants and a black leather button up. He takes out a rolex from his glove compartment and a gold chain to match. Ten always says looking the part is important in selling the part, he takes off his glasses before in the club. 

There was an alert on Jisung phone before left his car, looking down at his phone he sees file from the Tech/Armory Unit. It was a file on Lee Seunghoon, he seem to be a Chaebol who likes to party. His father was a politician that wants to place strict restrictions on pharmaceutical companies. Alright it looks like Jisung’s intel mission turned into a safety mission, he sent a text to Ten to tell him that his intel mission has changed to preventing a murder. Jisung goes into the club, he takes a look at his phone looking for Lee Taeil. The dealer was located at the Bar, looking a the private rooms 127 wasn’t lit. Meaning Lee Seunghoon wasn’t in there yet, based on the basic info of the Chaebol he was a playboy. 

Jisung looked at the dance floor, the best place for Seunghoon to pick up people would be there and it would be the best place to attract the most attention. Seunghoon seems like a regular attention hungry rich kid, it wasn’t hard to spot him. He was the tall guy in the center of the dance floor, Jisung will get him some credit he could dance. By the looks of it Seunghoon was a real player boy, girls, it didn’t matter as long as he can exert his superiority. Jisung rolled his eyes, honestly if it were up to Jisung he would let the hit go through Seunghoon looked like a piece of trash. 

However, it was up to him or Lee Taeil to decide whether someone lives or dies but if you were to ask him it wouldn’t be much of a loss to society. Unlike his Unit head, he didn’t enjoy toying with people, on of his least favorite part of the job was when they have to seduce a target. At least, it wasn’t a creepy old pervert like his sex trafficking case. Jisung made his way the dance floor, he made sure to stray away from the crowd around Seunghoon. This older guy approaches him almost automatically, he internally rolls his eyes Ten tells him he is perfect jailbait.

The guy asks him to dance and Jisung accepts, the DJ changes the song to slow R&B song. The guy attempts to wrap his hand around JIsung’s hips but smirks at him and stops his hands. Jisung follows the groove and shows offs his skills, the guy raise his eye but gave Jisung a little space to do his thing. Apparently, it was working for th for the guy and the other people around him because he gaining more attention. It wasn’t until he took away the attention from Seunghoon that the Chaebol take notice of Jisung.

Once Jisung feels Seunghoon’s eyes on him he got closer to the guy who asked him to dance and started to dance more intimately with him. The guy was more than happy to indulge JIsung’s advances, and if Jisung profile was correct than it wouldn’t take Seunghoon that long to come over to him.

“Hey”

Jisung heard a voice from behind him callout and Jisung was pretty sure that it was Seunghoon, but just to make sure he upset the boy he ignored the voice and grinded on the guy he was dancing with. He wanted to throw himself of a bridge the guy had a very obvious hard on. 

“Excuse me.” the voice called out again but this time he made sure to walk into Jisung’s line of sight. Low and behold there was Lee Seunghoon, the guy that was dancing with Jisung turned to look at the voice.

“Yes.” Jisung asked in a clearly uninterested voice that got Seunghoon raising his eyebrows as if he has never had someone look as him with such lack of enthusiasm. 

“Lee Seunghoon, pleasure to meet your acquaintance,” He says as he reaches out to Jisung’s hand but the guy who is dancing with the agent stops him. 

~~~  
Chenle’s phone buzzes it is a call from the Unit head Kim Doyoung, the younger almost dropped he coffee in his hand as he stiffen. It has been 3 years and he still can’t help the automatic reaction when he is within 20 feet of the Unit head. Although, this is the first time in 3 years the unit head has ever called him that in itself was terrifying. Chenle said a little prayer before he took a deep breath and answered his phone.

“Agent Zhong.”

“Doyoung sunbae-nim”

“I aware that you are on friendly terms with Jeno and you are much better company than than Lee Haechan. However, I also believed Park Jisung was okay company too but it seems that spending a significant amount of time with Ten does have a negative influence. 

“Um.” Chenle wasn’t sure what to say or where this was going but Unit head Doyoung is not one waste time or words. 

“I believe Jeno’s friends seem to be under the impression that the are entitled to use him as their personal tech support. While, I have given my members all liberties to help whomever they want whenever, it is under the condition of them not sidelining their own responsibility. I will like you to know that while Jeno’s kindness is unyielding, my tolerance for disrespect and selfishness is extremely low, non existent. I am informing you personally so there is no confusion, Jeno is no longer taking on personal request until further notice. You and the rest of Jeno friends should use the request system that everyone else does, if your request of dire importance than you can as Mark to contact me.” 

Chenle felt chills run through his body, the elder words weren’t harsh or threatening but they were definitive and let no room for discussion.

“Yes, sunbae-nim.”

“Also, Park Jisung seems to be working the same case, knowing how Ten runs his unit, i’m sure that agent Park has only informed his unit head of the new development of his task. While, it isn’t any of my business, I feel that you should know that Agent Park’s intel mission seems to have turned into a hit prevention mission. Taking that into account i’m sure he has no back up, he maybe Ten’s number 2 but he isn’t anywhere near Ten’s skill level. The suspect is armed and professional hitman, while if it were just getting intel and leaving unseen I would be more assured that Agent Park could get away unscathed but he has to stop the hit from being commited. I don’t believe he is skilled enough to get away uninjured especially seeing as he is unarmed.”

“Excuse me, he’s what?”

“Yes, well I am not surprised to see you are in the dark that happens to be how Ten runs his unit. They are a very independent unit, anyay I normally would not get involved with cases after what has been asked of my unit is completed but Taeil unit is very busy in research for a joint project and if Agent Park where to get injured, it would sideline our project. I am rather tired of the Espionage/Intel unit inconveniencing my unit as of lately.”

Chenle felt a little anger rise that the Unit head was more concerned that his project will be pushed to the side if Jisung were to get injured and that he refers to Jisung getting hurt as an inconvenience. Jeno can claim that his Unit head is nice but he is still cold asshole to Chenle.

“Not that I don’t appreciate the update but usually you would call Mark hyung about these.” Chenle said a bit confused with the Unit head’s action but then again he was calling to scold him about calling favors from Jeno.

“Yes, but Mark doesn’t have feelings for Agent Park. I’m quite sure you’d be able to deal with this seeing as your motivations are higher than even Mark’s, so no need to bother Mark when you can do the job as efficiently as Mark.”

Chenle blushed, “I don’t...I...We aren’t together.” 

“I know that. Ironic that Agent Park is in the intel unit and is aware off your feeling for but again not my concern. That is all i needed to tell you. Goodb-,” Doyoung was about to hang up but Chenle interrupted him before he could do so. 

“I um don’t want him to know, that I um well-”

“I do hope your interrogation skills are better than this. Agent Zhong, your feelings for Agent Park are not my business and do not affect me . Hence, why i have never brought them up before but it would be ashame if Mark’s number 2 lost his focus because Agent Park doesn’t understand the concept of joint task missions. I am rather busy, now if you don’t need anything less.”

“Um wait sunbae-nim. Thank you.” 

“Your gratitude is unnecessary Agent Zhong, but...nevermind.” Doyoung was abou to say something but cut himself off that wasn’t like the Unit head.

“Sunbae-nim?”

“It is really none of my business and has nothing to do with your case.”

“That is fine Sunbae-nim, please anything you have to say.”

Doyoung sighed, “It is just my experience but the Espionage/Intel Unit are independent and tend to trust their own unit. I think that Agent Park will not take kindly to you interrupting his mission.”

“But you think that he need backup that is why you told me this.”

“Yes.”

“Well his feelings shouldn’t compromise a case and his safety.”

“Of course, not. I guess my experience was unnecessary.”

“No, I appreciate you taking your time to inform me sunbae-nim.”

“Completely unnecessary but anyway I hope you close your case with as little backlash as possible.”  
Doyoung ended the connection before Chenle could even say goodbye. Although, the call was basically Doyung scolding him and the older telling him make sure Jisung didn’t screw up his research project with Taeil, Chenle couldn’t help understand Jeno’s words. Chenle took back what he said earlier about the elder, he was definitely cold but he really wasn’t an asshole. Unfortunately, the older guy still scared the shit out of Chenle but he did have good intentions.

~~~  
Jisung stood staring down the barrel of pistol pointed at him, Lee Taeil followed him and Seunghoon back to the private room. He tried to sell Seunghoon drugs and Jisung convinced Seunghoon that they didn’t need anything to blur their senses. Lee taeil didn’t take too kindly to Jisung ruining his hit and shoved the two of them in the room and pointed his gun at them. Jisung didn’t bring his gun with him based on the killings so far there was no indication that whoever hired Lee Taeil wanted any attention drawn to the killings.

Lee Taeil pulling his gun on them was not an event Jisung thought would happened. Shooting them would drawn too much attention, yet there they were in that very situation. Ten taught them rule #1 never break character or let anyone know you are agent. Which meant that he had to take out Lee Taeil but Seunghoon is a liability, Ten is going to kill him. 

“Listen, you don’t have to do this will give you money. All the money we have just don’t kill us.”Jisung said in fake scared voice, he could feel Seunghoon shaking from behind him. This is obviously the first time ever he must’ve of been in real danger, but Lee taeil wasn’t in a mood for discussion he must’ve been given order to kill Seunghoon by any means but it is break in this pattern.

“Shut up, kid. I don’t need money, it is shame though someone as pretty and young as you had to get mixed up with this piece of trash. He uses people as one time conquests and doesn’t care what happens afterwards, P.O, i bet you don’t even remember him.”

“Listen, man I have alot of money just like he said I can give you A lot just don’t kill us. I think there is a mix up here I don’t know any P.O.” Seunghoon said in shaky voice.

“Of course, you don’t remember. Lee Minho, your friend knew him and he brought him to your party rom a month ago. YOu took some drugs and forced him to take some too and then you fucked him and threw him out your room. He was so high though he didn’t know where you were and went looking for you wandered out the club onto the street and got hit by a car. They pronounced him dead on arrival to eh hospital and you don’t remember him.” Lee Taeil said and now Jisung understood why he was breaking his pattern. This wasn’t a normal hit for him he had history with the target which he is employers probably don’t know. 

“listen , man i’m sorry I didn’t know but thi-” Seunghoon tried to explain but Lee taeil was slowly losing his composure.

“NO, you listen i’m going to kill and leave you to die and you can lie in your own blood until someone finds you like they what happened to P.O.” 

Jisung was screw he was going to have to break character and disarm this guy but he wasn’t even wearing a bulletproof vest. 

That when the door broke open and Chenle brusts in with couple of agents from his unit, “Lee Taeil, put your weapon down now.” Chenle says point his guys at the dealer.

Taeil wasn’t going down just like that, he grabs Jisung and point his gun to Jisung’s head, “ no, you let me go out of here and I won’t kill this kid. Hee young you wouldn’t want that on your conscious now woul-” Taeil doesn’t even get to finish his when Taeil gets shot in the shoulder, making him drop his gun. 

Everyone looked shocked until the glass window that was at the side of the door breaks, revealing Winwin. Even Chenle and Jisung were shocked, as were the other agents. Lee Taeil was behind Jisung so the angle at which the bullet had to be shot was under 15 degrees to hit Taeil without hurting Jisung.

Chenle orders the agents to take Seunghoon home and get his statement then inform his parents about the hit put on him. Once they removed Seunghoon, Winwin told Chenle and Jisung to come with him he’ll drive them back and he’ll send one of the agents to drive Jisung’s car back.

“Winwin hyung, how did you know where we were and I thought you and Yuta hyung were on protection detail for the president in Japan.” Chenle asked still shocked at the elders appearance but he was definitely grateful because only a Tech/armory unit member could have make that shot.

“We landed 20 mins ago and that’s when Doyoung hyung sent me here. He said he told Mark about the developments of this case and then Mark started getting all anxious and said he was going to meet you here. Doyoung said you probably left a while ago and he was only updating Mark because he saw him, so to ease Mark’s worry he sent me because other than Doyoung, I was the only one who could get here the fastest. Although,--” Winwin was cut off but his phone ringing. 

“Winwin”

“Doyoung hyung, we’ll be back in a few I got there just in time. Although, I was about to tell Chenle the same thing but you should’ve told me that Jisung was being held hostage I would have drove faster. You told me to just go for backup and to make sure Mark stops having panic-” Doyoung cuts him off before he could finish.

“Yes, well Mark is here and so is Ten, both whom have demanded I call you-”

“Did you just say that Jisung was being held hostage?! If you were being assigned to be back up why the hell wouldn’t you go as fast as you could?!” someone says cutting of Doyoung, Winwin recognizes the irritated voice.

“Well, I was under the pretense that I was only going there to make Mark stop panicking. For your information Ten Hyung, I am currently off duty after being on a protective detail. I only came because Doyoung hyung asked me to, I could’ve been taking a well deserved shower by now. Do you understand how many assassination attempts me and Yuta hyung had to stop, they sent freaking ninjas. NINJAS. Plus, all the yakuza hit attempts, out of all the countries he had to go to it had to be Japan.”

“Yah, Kim Doyoung you sent Winwin after he came off from a job to backup Chenle. Jisung was being held at gunpoint and you sent a worn out agent.” Winwin hears Ten say to his unit head, mostly likely to piss off his unit head because he was upset Jisung was in danger, but still it was insulting.

Winwin was going to say something but Doyung beat him to it, “Give me the breakdown Winwin?” 

“Yes, the suspect was behind Jisung, holding a gun to Jisung’s head when I got there. He threatening Chenle to let him go or he’d shoot Jisung. I had to use thermal vision and the traces you sent me because I couldn’t see through the blackout window. I used the mini pressure sniper rifle you just designed, by the way it is such a smooth shot. The glass had to be about 2 inches thick and it cut through it like nothing, it didn’t even deviate the angle of my shot. It was a through and through, out his shoulder and into the wall. I’m not sure if his shattered his shoulder in the process, you’d have to ask Taeil hyung, I had the other agents take the suspect to him but it shattered the window into thousands of pieces.” Winwin said marveling at his new toy, Jisung and Chenle were still in shock at the shooting and the whole situation. 

Yet, they couldn’t help but feel baffled at Winwin’s excitement as he tells Doyoung what happened, completely unfazed that Jisung was held at gunpoint. Neither of the two were used to being in these types of jobs. Usually,m Ten and Mark go on the dangerous mission because those require a more skilled agents. Very rarely does Mark and Ten Units go into dangerous places without backup. Jaehyun and Doyoung’s units are usually assigned to physically dangerous jobs. It was kind of chilling to the two younger boys to see how unfazed their hyung was.

“Here, I was hoping that Taeil wasn’t going to have to be pulled away from our project but on the bright side I can see the impact damage of the gun on the human body as the medium.”

“Did you just said you blindly shot someone who had a gun pointed at Jisung’s head, while Jisung was being used as shield. ARE FUCKI-” Ten was about blow up at the level of calmness Doyoung and Winwin were displaying.

“What was the angle of the shot, 11 degrees?” Doyoung says ignoring Ten’s outburst.

“7. I wasn’t sure if the window would displace my shot. 11 would be cutting too close to Jisung, seeing how badly this shattered all the different mediums you used in testing. I didn’t want to take the chance of it hitting Jisung’s shoulder or clavicle. Jeno, Renjun, and Chenle would have a fit if that happened, not to mention Ten hyung would make my life a living hell.”

“Entering the suspect's body on a 7 degree angle, well i’m sure you shattered more than a shoulder. I don’t think that even Taeil hyung could fix him up in time for Chenle to get his interrogation in today.”

“Yeah well I think these two are still in shock anyway they need sometime before they can question the suspect.”

“Okay, bring them back and you can use my shower in my office. I got your report from the plane you can come in late tomorrow. I’ll write up the report for you from the shooting, you can get some rest.”

“Okay, thanks hyung. I’ll sleep in the unit overnight room.”

“Winwin, you were on protection detail for a week.”

“I know that hyung but if go home and come in late, and Taeil hyung finishes his assessment of the suspect's injuries I could be asleep. It will take me 10 mins to get there and by that time Jungwoo will try to take over the research of the MP sniper rifle.”  
“Winwin-”

“I’m really okay hyung. I’ll sleep in the overnight room, trust me it’s 10 time better than how me and Yuta hyung have been alternating our sleeping shifts.

“No, Winwin-”

“Oh-shuuwhfw’nfq-hyun-anfnafbnfanbfebaeg-i thi--k- mabv-your-amkdsamvbr-eaking -amvfd-u-- up,” and with that Winwin ended the call.

“Hyung, why did you do that?” Chenle asked both him and Jisung asked looking at him like he was crazy. He’ll just call back you know he help set up the direct link connection, in all of NCT Ops existence it has never been static or any other sort of connection interference. You don’t honestly think that he’ll believe that. ” 

“Of course not, don’t be silly Doyoung hyung has the second highest recorded I.Q in the world. He know every well the connection would’ve break up like that, he had the connection tested in some of the harshest weather conditions and places,” Winwin says as if Chenle was the one who was crazy. 

“Then, why?”

“Doyoung hyung is going to try to get me to go home and tell me I need to be refreshed to do my job properly. However, Doyoung hyung won’t call me back he knows i’ll just insist on staying and there is no other purpose for him to call. He only called because Mark was worried about you two and that was the only way to reassure him.” 

“Won’t he just force you to go home and kill you for hanging up like that,” Jisung asked thinking about how Doyoung might murder the chinese man.

“Doyoung is really not as scary as you all think, if anything Ten hyung is much more scary. Unlike Ten hyung who is sadistic, it takes a lot to piss off Doyoung hyung. If you do what you are supposed to do Doyoung hyung leaves most things up to our own discretion. He rarely gives input in our cases to he leave everything to our judgement as long as we update him. He wouldn’t assign us to something we couldn’t do, in all my time of working under him he has only every stepped in or ordered me to do thing 5 times. He has strict rules but it basically just reinforcing procedure, your Unit head on the other hand is just crazy. I find it funny that you are worried about me, what is Ten hyung going to do to you when you report back.” Winwin says with a sympathetic look on his face.

Jisung and Chenle were shocked with Winwin’s answer and lack of care about hanging up on Doyoung. They know Jeno says all the time the Doyoung is really nice but Jeno is extremely nice and he’d probably never have anything bad to say about anyone. Jisung felt a little bit insulted that Winwin felt sorry for him because of his Unit head, when Doyoung is known to be the one to who puts the fear of god in people.

~~~  
Beep…Beep...Beep

Doyoung cuts off the link after hearing the dead line, to which Mark let out sigh of relief. Doyoung shook his head at Winwin’s insistence, he was trying to tell the younger that Jungwoo was on a case and won’t be in tomorrow. Well, it will be his own fault now that he has come in here there is no way that Doyoung is going to call him back. That is just waste of his time, this first call was a waste of his time but seeing as it eased Mark’s worries he isn’t too upset. He guesses if it made the frown lines disappear from Mark’s face and the uneasy expression vanish too that it was real complete waste of time.

Ten on the other hand is a completely different story, he should deal with worrying over Jisung. He sets a terrible example for his unit members, he rewards recklessness as long as it produces result. He only told Mark because he figured that Chenle would rush to Jisung and forget about informing Mark. What he didn’t expect wasMark to be so worried he even call Ten.

“Thank you, Doyoung. I know I didn’t give a good enough reason other than a hunch of mine, i know it is against your protocol to send in help especial of a main unit member without cause-” Mark said gratefully only to be cut of by a very pissed off Ten.

“Don't’ thank him he should’ve sent help a while ago when he update Chenle, he is a superior and should’ve-”

“You don’t have to thank me Mark, you don’t worry like that often nor do you request me for favors often. I trust your judgement that why I trusted Chenle to be able to deal with this but apparently he didn’t have enough to time to fully assess the situation since Jisung didn’t inform him of the change in his plan.” Doyoung said before leaving and passive aggressively indicating he trust Mark’s leadership of his unit more than Ten’s.

Ten was shouting after the same age boy but the other boy ignore him as if he didn’t exist. Mark shook his head this was normal occurrences but Ten usually doesn’t snap but seeing as he was upset over the Jisung thing he understands. However, Doyoung is usually the civil out of the two off them and normally will put Ten in his place. This time the older boy just ignored Ten’s entire existence that was not like Doyoung, he didn’t hold grudges.

“Hyung, what did you do?” Mark asked Ten looking at him as if he commited a crime.

“Me?! WHAT ABOUT HIM? Jisung could’ve been in real trouble and so could’ve Chenle they aren’t like Doyoung’s unit or Jaehyun’s unit. They could’ve been in real danger and he didn’t even send back up for them.” Ten said defensively, not understanding why he was the wrong one here. Mark’s Unit Member was in danger too he Mark should be just as upset as he was.

“Hyung, it is not Doyoung’s fault nor was it his responsibility to even send Winwin hyung there. Winwin just came back from a taxing mission and still went there for backup and you yell at him for not getting there as fast he possible could. Doyoung hyung wasn’t even on this case Chenle and Jisung both asked Jeno for a favor. A favor which he didn’t have to do because he was busy with a case that is of higher priority than Jisung’s and Chenle’s case. He even got in trouble with Doyoung hyung because he was wasting time doing them favor when he d a job that was label ASAP.” Mark said kindly telling his hyung the situation but it comes of as scolding to Ten.

“Well that is Jeno’s fault he should have taken their requests he had a some to do and Winwin said he would’ve gotten there faster if he knew Jisung was being held hostage . That means we wasn’t do his absolute best to get there as fast as possible what if he was late and something happened.” Ten argues back because he hates being wrong and usually he never is unless he is arguing with Taeyong or Doyoung.

“Hyung, they are both trained for that type of situation, the worst case scenario is that Chenle would’ve had to shoot Jisung to hit the suspect. They would only have themselves to blame because Chenle knows he is suppose to report back to me in case of a dangerous scenario. Jisung probably reported to you because all your members know better than that but you as a superior should’ve told him he suppose to inform Chenle too. That is what is important in joint operations, there is proper way to request help from the Tech/Armory Unit. You know Doyoung hyung only indulges you because of the sensitivity of your cases. Doyoung hyung was required to help but he did it personally because he knew it was our main unit members and he didn’t have to update Chenle but he did because he figured that Jisung wouldn’t. Normally, he wouldn’t waste his time and do that he jobs odes require that and it is our responsibility to monitor our members not his.”

Ten knew Mark was right but he still didn’t like being told so, “fine, maybe I overreacted but his response it equally as childish ignoring me because yelled at his member . Even if I was in the wrong, I am older than WInwin and more importantly his superior i’m allowed to scold him. I have said worse to him, so I don’t know what got his underwear in twist . Plus, if anyone should be mad I should after what he did to Haechan.”

Mark grimaced at the thought of what Doyung didn’t to Haechan but knowing both of them it probably was without warrant. For Doyoung to be so extreme in his punishment meant Haechan screwed up badly but neither Haechan or Ten know what happened when he asked. Ironically, they weren’t reliable sources when it came to figuring what they did wrong.

“Me and you both know Haechan probably deserved,” Mark said ashamed.

“Oh without a doubt, but it is still an inconvenience to have a member of my squad out of commission. Plus, he is your boyfriend I figured you’d have a little more sympathy.” Ten says surprise at the younger apathy.

“I love him but Doyoung hyung isn’t unreasonable and Haechan doesn't have boundaries issue, but seeing as you are his Unit head one could only wonder why. Plus, Doyoung hyung apologized well more like he felt sorry because i fell in love with an idiot and that he regrets nothing but the fact that it impacted me negatively.”

“Hey don’t blame me for him that boy is wonder all on his own as long as he knows his place in the unit i’m good that isn't that much to ask . Unlike Doyoung, i’m not a strict dictator with a million rules. That isn’t an apology by the way, that just pity.”Ten says rolling his eyes Mark was almost as nice as Jeno, Ten now kinda feels bad for blaming the younger boy.

“Well, I‘m pretty sure Doyoung hyung feels no remorse over the action so that is as close to an apology for that situation. By the way, he only has like 5 rules thee rest is just agency procedure which you don’t follow. Anyway, the point is you better go grovel at Doyoung’s feet and beg for forgiveness because I don’t know what you did to piss him off. However, he doesn’t hold grudges and he has been ignoring you for a week. So messed up bad and preferable this week because I bet you won’t last 2 weeks of him ignoring you. Jaehyun said he has never seen Doyoung hyung be mad at someone like this so unless you do something drastic Jaehyun bet Doyoung hyung will continue to act as if you do not exist.” Mark said and he had the audacity to give Ten a pitying look.

“First of all, Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul doesn't beg nor do I grovel. That is for peasants like you and Jaehyun. Secondly, don’t you dare look at me in pity when you love Haechan all the pity in the world goes to your whipped ass. Thirdly, fuck you and Jaehyun this wy I like Taeil hyung and Taeyong hyun better, us intellectuals get along together. And finally, I could care less if Doyoung wants to be child I know for a fact that I did nothing wrong. I interact with him for entertainment, he has a stick so far up ass it also sad. I don’t need to talk to him I grace him with my time and if he thinks he so good he doesn’t even need to acknowledge well he is at a lost.” Ten said highly offended at Mark’s accusations and the fact that Jaehyun and Mark bet on him. 

Mark rolled his eyes if there was anyone more ridiculous and dramatic than Haechan it would be said boy’s Unit head. Maybe Doyoung hyung was right there must be some delusions of godliness that makes the espionage/intel unit go at what they do. Mark is pretty sure humility must be of few the things that said unit has no clue about. 

“For you information, said intellectuals are also in on the bet. Taeyong says you’ll piss off Doyung to the point of no return end up like Haechan. Taeil says that Doyoung is too job oriented for that to happens and said and I quote, “Ten’s dumb ass is going to be hit with a harsh reality check because he thinks he has a perfect profile on all of us and Doyoung is probably the only exception to that,” end quote. Honestly hyung, and I say this with all the love in my heart but Doyoung will live fine without you. I can’t say the same about you I mean your need to piss him off on a daily basis is quite obsessive. Don’t you think so?” Mark asked, this time he is sure that Doyoung is right there is a level of deluding oneself that must make them good at what they did. 

“Obsessed? Me? And with Do-doyoung? I have mild interest in his reaction to me teasing him, you all take things too seriously and especially him. It is nothing more than a game for to see how far I can push him and i’m actually insulted that Haechan pushed him further than me. Now, that he refuses to even talk to me there is nothing more interesting about him. He is boring, a stickler for rules, he doesn’t even take joy in killing the bad people we deal with. Honestly, if you ask me he is doing the world a favor one less psychopath in the world but he even takes the joy out of that. He told me taking a life no matter how necessary does make his actions right they are just justified. He feel more sympathy for killing them then for the people he works with, but that properly because he can relate to their coldness.” Ten sneered.

“You know name calling is eve more childish. Plus, his IQ is significantly higher than yours and lower than Taeyong hyung by the most insignificant amount. I love you hyung and I know you don’t mean to be an ass and you’re still upset about Jisung and worried than your displacing your rage towards Doyoung hyung. Doyoung hyung is also a bigger person and wouldn’t even bat an eyebrow at your words. However, that is extremely harsh even for you especially since Doyoung went completely out of his way to make sure Chenle and Jisung were safe. I actually hope either Taeil hyung or Taeyong hyung wins the bet.” Mark say looking at Ten with a disappointed look which was hard to get him to do because it usually was reserved for Haechan. 

“Mark,”

Mark turn to his side too see Winwin and behind him Chenle and Jisung. Mark looks at them in relief, he sees blood on Jisung neck and then remember what Winwin said. He pulls a small packet of wet tissues out from his pocket and walks over, lucky Haechan is a messy child. Mark takes out a tissue and wipes the blood from the side of Jisung’s neck. That’s when the three younger boys finally notice the blood on Jisung. 

Winwin is pretty desensitized to the blood, he has learned from Doyoung how to compartmentalize the killings. Winwin hasn’t killed as many people as Doyoung, no on has, When you are looking for a clean kill you call Doyoung. Winwin has had to kill a total of 5 people, generally the jobs that require the most killings ae taken on by Doyoung. Even if it is an easy assassination killing of drug  
leader or sex trafficking ring leaders. Most of the assassination mission or easy for their unit because of there skill level but Doyoung does want them killing people if they don’t have too. Everyone thinks that they practice so much to perfect headshot accuracy but Doyoung has them training for accuracy in non vital spot but damaging enough to disarm or incapacitate. 

At first, Winwin didn’t understand why Doyoung was like this at first he thought that his unit leader didn’t trust him or thought less of him. Doyoung’s intention are usually mistaken because of his outward demeanor but he is really caring. However, after taking his first kill Winwin realized what it meant the toll it took. Not at first, he wanted to pretend that killing someone didn’t affect him and he tried to be strong and unaffected and Doyoung let him but he also benched Winwin. He had the younger on research duty or tech duties, research duty is not bad but tech duty was not his expertise in comparison to Jeno. So Winwin knew when was being benched and he confronted Doyoung about it and the elder told if he thought he knew what was better than he’d unbench them.

Doyoung wasn’t a dictator like Ten says or anyone else who is scared of him thinks, he actually is very free. As long as you follow procedure he lets you do what you think is best. Even if he does not agree, he doesn’t like having to force people and he values respect. He told him on their first day that respect is earned both in skill and personality. He told his unit from day one they will either respect him for one or the other but he hopes it will be for both. It wasn’t automatic but it wasn’t hard to respect him for his skills for Jeno and Jungwoo it was automatic for them to respect him as both a person of skill and great humanity.

It was 2 months in, when Winwin realized he was cold and was good leader. Though wasn’t until his first kill he realized how great a person his Unit leader was. After being unbenched he went on a mission with Doyoung, Taeil, Jaehyun, Taeyong, and Yuta. Doyoung was protecting war prisoners in africa the americans and english asked for their help and there people were reported injured. Normally, taeyong doesn’t come on these mission he’ll make escape plans but there were two warring countries involved and Taeyong had the best understanding of their warfares.

Doyoung was covering for Taeil and Yuta was with him, Winwin was with Jaehyun taking care of Taeyong and helping the prisoners. Jaehyun was looking after the prisoners while Winwin’s main priority was Taeyong. They had taken out the main guards shooting them in shoulder and or breaking their arms on Yuta’s and Jaehyun’s part. However, while Winwin incapacitated the guys behind him and Taeyong one came out of nowhere and a guy got a hold of Taeyong pointing a gun at him. The only option was headshot him, he was taller than Taeyong and Winwin was as good of a shot back then to do what he did with Jisung. Not like he had the angle to do it anyway, flashback of his first kill came back to him and he falter for a second before he froze.

Taeyong figured he couldn’t get a clean shot and luckily enough it was Taeyong. All NCT U members have training in combat from Jaehyun and disarming armed people from both Jaehyun and Doyoung. They have to reach a certain level of sufficient before they get cleared by Jaehyun and Doyoung to go in the field. Taeyong broke free and got his gun and pointed the it at the guy but due to Winwin freezing they didn’t see the guy behind them come pointing his gun at Winiwin’s head. They probably would have both been killed but before the guy could even put pressure on the trigger, he was dead. A shot to his head and the guy by Taeyong was taken out the about 1.4 seconds later. 1200 meters away from the helicopter was Doyoung with Taeil and the injured prisoners.

Luckily, they all got out safe and nobody but Doyoung knew he froze out there but it didn’t matter. Doyoung was right he wasn’t ready to go back out there, after the mission Winwin went to Doyoung’s office to brief him like he always does after a case.  
“You were right hyung. I wasn’t ready I thought if I pretended everything was fine, it would be I mean I had to kill that guy but when it came to it again I second guessed myself. I got cleared from Ten hyung so I thought I hid it well.” Winwin buried his head in his hands.

Doyoung walked over to him, he pulled his hands away from his face and motioned the younger to sit. Winwin sighed he felt weak like he didn’t belong, Doyoung had a 100% kill rate and case closing rate and never faltered hence his nickname. He must think Winwin was some kind of wimp or he picked the wrong person. Doyoung was known for being as scary as Ten if you made a mistake, the unit head was probably going to demote him.

“Sicheng,” Winwin flinched he was using the younger real name, Doyoung never did that he was going to get fired and scolded. However, neither came instead Doyoung dropped the cold professional tone.

“Sicheng look at me .” the older demanded but in a soft tone that Winwin didn’t know his boss was capable of having.

Winwin looked up to see Doyoung look at him with a worried face and something that looked like pride. To say the younger was shocked was an understatement he thought apathy and irritation were the only modes his boss’s face had.

“I have never has greater respect for you than in this moment. I know how skilled you are and the fact that you froze prove.”

Winwin couldn’t help but scoff at that, “hyung I believe that is the exact opposite meaning.” However, the elder only shook his head in disagreement.

“A less skilled person would’ve panicked and shot Taeyong in the should to try and disarm the enemy like in training. Which was not an option because of the gun being used by the enemy Taeyong would’ve died as the enemy went down pulling the trigger. You knew the only option was a headshot going for the killed. In the short amount of time to asses that and even have time to falter meant your ability in the field is over the bar of profficent. You are very skilled and have potential don’t you ever doubt that because I don’t.”

Winwin looked at him in surprise and vulnerability he has tried to hide since making it in the unit. “Really? I thought you never wanted me or the others to take on hit jobs because we were good enough or strong enough.”

Winwin looked down knowing that if Doyoung didn’t think it before now he knew how weak he was. Doyoung held his face in his hand and wiped the tears he didn’t know fell. 

“Hey, listen to me I picked you because I know how skilled you are and because of your strength. Emotions don’t make you weak they make you human and the more human you are in a job like our is a plus. I didn’t doubt any of your skills, neither Jeno or Jungwoo. You weren’t a wreck or unable to do you job properly either. I’ve killed a lot of people in this job and i know people think i am cold and calculated, They aren’t wrong, don’t like mistakes and i’m inflexible when it comes to slack in productivity or efficiency. However, that is how i’ve learned to cope with my kill recorded. I don’t like to take another person’s life no matter how evil they maybe. I have to kill people who need to be killed it is a job someone has to do because otherwise it ends up in bloodshed. I may be justified for my killing but I don’t take pride in that record. Taking a life should never be easy or the first option you tink off to solve a problem, it should be the last option the only option. Taking a life is never easy not even on indecent human beings. So imagine the toll it takes on people who job it is to protect the sanctity of life. It never gets easy to kill another human being, it takes a toll but you learn to cope with over time. You learn to live with yourself, you learn that the end may not justify the means but saving countless other lives is our duty. You also learn that this burden is one very few people should have to carry and you try your hardest to limit the burden to others. I don’t take pride in my kills but I take pride that every kill I get is one less someone else has to take. One less kill you, Jungwoo, Jeno, Jaehyun, Yuta hyung, and Lucas has to take. I can sleep better knowing that.”

That was probably the longest most personal thing Doyoung has ever and will ever say to him but he can’t help but bawl even harder. Doyoung pulls him into his lap and rubs soothing circles into his back, lulled him with gentle reassurances. 

“Hyung, i’m sorry I ever said you were cold or thought you were heartless.” Winwin said with so much guilty laced in his voice and big fat tears threatening to leave his eyes again. Doyoung couldn't help but chuckle at the boy as he smiled at Winwin.

“You don’t have to apologize Sicheng, i am this way so you, Jeno, and Jungwoo can remain more human than myself. I’m sorry I couldn’t take the shot for you but I made sure this time I would take the next one. It will be impossible to stop you from killing anyone else but if I can limit the number of ills you have I will. Take the rest of the week off and find your way to deal, it won’t be the same as mind but that’s good thing. You don’t have to stop feeling or have no emotions, i’ve made so you can make it through this without needing to be cold hearted. If you need to talk i’m here or a call away, i’m not Ten, I don’t have a degree in psychology or behavioral science but i understand what you going through. However, if you need to cry to someone or reassure of the person you are I can do that. Anytime, you need it. Okay?” Doyoung said looking at him so he understands his words are true.

Winwin was close to Ten and he was his friend, he knows like Mark that Ten's words wouldn’t affect Doyoung. However, they do affect Winwin and he will not stand for Ten’s disrespect of his Unit head nor his completely far off notions on Doyoung. Normally, he stay out of Ten and Doyoung business because no really understood their dynamics. Plus, Doyoung would have his head for disrespecting a Unit head even if said person was Ten. There were many time Jungwoo go in trouble for said action. Of course, he wasn’t suicidal enough to say to Ten because Ten himself would kill him first. NOt that Jungwoo cared he was martyr for Doyung, but the hell Doyoung would unleash is enough to have grown men shivering in their boots.

However, blame it on his lack of sleep and the lack of appreciation for his charity work but Winwin draws the line at swallowing his tongue on this. Ten usually had a line that he didn’t cross when teasing Doyoung because, all in all, messing with Doyoung was a game to him. Ten didn't hate Doyoung but they were compatible personality wise. Winwin was friends with Ten he was the only one other than Mark who spoke Chinese when he first joined the agency. So, Ten and him became close as a hyung Ten took care of him. 

Usually, Winwin would get involved but Doyoung is more caring than people see. He didn't have to tell Chenle he didn't have to run the background and ID for Jisung but he didn't for Jeno. Doyoung is not emotional constipated as Ten calls him, he is very aware of people and the emotional. Winwin has been on the receiving end of Doyoung’s kindness and it was boundless in his opinion. The week that Doyoung sent him home he couldn’t fall asleep in the nights, waking up to recall images of the kill. Doyoung, true to his word, every call no matter the time and calmed down Winwin each time. 

At some point during the week Winwin was sure that he might even quit as a main unit member. He always resent Doyoung for not giving assassination assignment thinking he was doubting his skills, but now he wished he’d never be assigned one. The guy he took out was going to kill someone a person who was his friend, he shouldn’t feeling guilty, he shouldn’t feel so remorseful. In the end, he came back after his week finished and he walked in the Doyoung’s office and the older boy asked him if he was coming to hand in his badge or collect his assignment. 

Honestly, Winwin shouldn’t have been surprised that his boss knew he thought. Apparently, Doyoung is very aware of people’s personalities and thought processes. Winwin will never forget the day he came back either, Winwin didn’t really have a family this job and his unit was the closet he ever came to having one. Doyoung was really the first authority and parental figure he ever had and it was this day was when he realized it.

“Sicheng you don’t have to be ashamed or afraid of your feelings. It not wrong to not be okay, there is no real answer for this and no time limit for getting past this.” Doyoung said from behind his desk looking at the young in what Winwin could only assume was pity. 

“Hyung, I was in the right. If I didn’t kill him he would’ve killed Yuta hyung, I know that there is no question. Yet, I can’t stop the guilt I feel, I keep mourning a person who tried to kill someone I actually knew and is a great person. This guy raped children and sold them to pedophiles and abusers, we saved those kids they were dehydrated and malnourished. I don’t feel remorse that he dead, he was a terrible person and he didn’t deserve to live nor did he deserve mercy. However, I so sorry for taking his life and torn up over. You say i’m skilled and strong maybe I can accept that as the truth but that doesn't me I belong here.“ Winwin said in defeated tone.

“You're Not wrong just because you have the skills and fulfill all requirements to be in my main unit, that doesn’t necessarily mean you belong here. Do You feel like you don’t?” Doyoung asked seriously interested in Winwin’s answer.

“I...I mean. This is the first place I felt like I fit in, i’ve never been normal. Even in China, the orphanage kids always thought I was weird. They said I was too advance to be with people my age and to young to fit in with people of my intellect. But everyone here is the same and I never wanted to belong somewhere more than here. However, my fear almost cost Taeyong’s life and I could never forgive myself if he or any one else died because of me. I don’t deserve to be here.” Winwin says almost lifeless.

“ Trust me if you didn’t deserve to be here I wouldn’t have put you here. I don’t pick people recklessly or without thought, your resume isn’t the only important thing how you fit with how I choose to run my unit is important. I’m not saying you are perfect no one is and I don’t need perfect I need humanity and humility in my unit members. The fact that you are remorseful is what prove your superiority over many other. The minute you lose the ability to value of a human life is the minute that I don’t need you. There are certain ethics and morals that shouldn’t be broken, you , Jeno, and Jungwoo reflect that mindset. When you control the decision if someone lives or die, you need to be uncompromised there needs to be a line. You can have your feelings about a person but you need to put aside you personal feelings when you take a shot intended to kill. We are different than the people we pursue and that remorse, the value we put on a human life make us the best people for the job.” 

“But I froze…” Winwin said pathetically because that is the only thing he could really say to argue back because Doyoung was really convincing and he found himself believing the elder’s words.” 

Doyoung shakes his head and gets up going over to the younger boy, “Listen to me, I have never froze in the field. I can’t tell you to not be disappointed because I’ve never been through that but I am not perfect, I should’ve never let you get into the situation. I am your hyung, I should have been faster or better. I have fears i am not fearless all of us have fears, but we try to overcome it and it make us better. It gives us perspective and a sense of danger, it make us less reckless and aware. You have a sense of consequence that you never thought about, now you can train and get better to never feel that again. Without it you would be having the same mindset prior to this, and in hindsight do think that was that the best mindset.” Doyoung ask him looking at him with something he has never seen, more like he couldn’t recognized.

WInwin doesn’t answer and at first it was because he didn't realized his boss was actually waiting for a answer. It was a easy answer knowing what he knew now and if someone asked him a week ago he would have easily given a different answer.

“No, no it wasn’t.” Winwin felt embarrassed about his past self. 

“Sicheng, the life is uncertain and it is unfair. People die and one I will die it certainty, but life goes on and so do people. No matter how hard I train and better myself, I know I won’t be able to save every person. I know my friend will die one day but I can't live in the future because i don’t know it nor can I change it. The past is the same, we can't live in the past or we don’t progress. We have to change and adapt as our lives change or we get left behind because it won’t stop on our accord. I can’t stop you from having to kill another person no matter how hard I try but i will try my best to prevent the number of time you have to. I never froze because I never had a me, but you do I will always do what is best for you guys. Our missions, is always our top priority wee all sign up knowing the risks. Taeyong hyung was your superior he shouldn’t have put you in that situation. Neither should I but in that mission Taeil hyung’s life was more important to save than Taeyong hyung so I had to be assigned to him. It is not fair but it the truth of matter and I don’t have to agree with it but I know I have to follow it.” Doyoung said sighing.

“But you left Taeil hyung with Yuta hyung to come and save us.” Winwin said knowing that wasn’t procedure.

“No, it wasn’t but like I said being human isn’t a flaw. I will follow procedure but I won’t ever let anyone who doesn’t have to die, die. Especially, not you and Taeyong, there are perks of being unit head we don’t get in trouble for breaking rules as long as we get the right results. Hence, the reason Ten gets away with all his insolence.” 

And for the first time in a week Winwin laughed and he knew Doyoung was right. He wanted to be here and he will do his best because he has reasons to be a better version of himself. 

“Than you, hyung. I know why I came here now, can I have my assignment?” Doyoung nodded and handed a folder.

“You had a week, i hope you don’t still have a relaxed mindset. I expect no mistakes or error, Winwin.” Doyoung said going back to his original demeanor. Winwin couldn’t help but giggle because of course he went straight back to professional mode. Doyoung was Doyoung and Winwin couldn’t help but see why Jeno and Jungwoo idolize their hyung so much. 

“Of course not hyung but be careful hyung your fanclub is going to garner more people at this rate.”

Doyoung raise an eyebrow, “fanclub?” 

Winwin giggled, of course he would notice, “I believe that is the best description of Jeno and Jungwoo.”

Doyoung said nothing but his slight confusion dissipated.

“I’m surprised that you aren’t objecting to the idea, you don’t seem as the type to want a fanclub.”

Doyoung went back to seat and shrugged, “You three could be in Ten’s fanclub, so in reality I rather you be in mine before his.” Winwin grinned at the older boy.

“Pretty assumptious of you to think i'm in yours hyung.” Winwin teased maybe Doyoung is right Ten might not be a good influence because he should be teasing his boss.

“Am I wrong? Plus, Ten is terrible role model and bad role model. Haechan is a menace, Hendery is turning into a mini Ten, and Jisung well i’m sure about him yet but for Jeno’s sake I hope he only learns good thing from Ten.” Doyoung said obvious distasted in his voice.

“He really isn’t bad person. He just likes to mess with you hyung. I think you like one of his puzzle he can charm almost everyone except you, I think he takes it as a challenge. “ Winwin said trying to defend Ten but in honestly hearing that out loud didn’t sound right. 

Doyoung refrained from rolling his eyes and Winwin was sure it was probably the hardest thing his boss has ever had to do.

“Anyway, thanks for pitying me hyung. I appreciate it .” Winwin said jokingly but sincere that Doyoung talked with him.

“Sicheng, it was not pity it was concern.” Doyoung his voice softening and Winwin was speechless he didn’t know how to react to that. He has never experience someone being concern for him.

“I don’t say it often and I probably won’t change but you three are my responsibility and your are the biggest headaches ever but I will alway be worried and concerned over you. You could’ve chose to leave the unit but it wouldn’t have changed that fact . So don’t thank me for something that is expected.” Doyoung said in his normal cold tone but even that and his stern face couldn’t stop the warmth that filled Winwin’s chest.

Winwin ran over to the older and basically tackled him in a hug, Doyoung stood up in time to stop the younger from toppling them. Doyoung startled, “Winwin, you ha-” but the younger cut him off when doyoung felt his chest feel wet. “I’ve -sniffle- nobody has ever cared about me - sniffle- b-before.” Doyoung was going to tell him to get to work but sighed instead. He wrapped an arm around the younger’s waist and put his hand on thee back of Winwin's head. He stroked Winwin’s head and whispered, “well that’s their loss.” Winwin snuggled more into his chest, Doyoung let him stay like that fro 2 mins before pulling away. 

“Stop crying before you exhaust yourself, i am not giving you anymore time off. Go do your work Jeno and Jungwoo have been back up taking on your work.” Doyoung said in his normal cold tone and apathetic face but his action betrayed his demeanor because he was wiping way the younger tears with his thumb.

~~~  
Winwin walked to Ten and his face was tight and he was trying his best to restrain himself because Doyoung would kill for disrespecting a superior.

“You are upset, I get it fine. You my superior and you can take your anger out on me I don’t care. I’ve been sleep deprived for week now, so tear me a new I give about zero fucks at the moment. However, you aren’t Doyoung hyung’s superior and in this moment I wouldn’t even put you on par with hyung to call you his equally. We all let you do you when you like to mess with hyung because he doesn't care. He won’t care about your word right now either but I do. Normally, you an ass to Doyoung but even if your pissed Doyoung hyung isn’t the reason why Jisung was in danger. You have no right to speak about him as if you know anything about him because you may be the best psychologist and behaviorist, but when it comes Doyoung hyung it means nothing. You are my hyung but i’ve never been so disappointed to call you that than now. You may think your little game you created with Doyoung means you know everything about him. You know jack shit about him and don’t delude yourself to thinking that you are better than him. I can attest that isn’t the case, far from it. I don’t care if your my superior or fucking livid at this point. I am wrong right now in the way i'm speaking to you but I don't ccar. I will take the repercussion because that is want Doyoung taught me to do but you will apologize to Doyoung hyung. I know your better person than this but if this how you plan to conduct yourself around Doyoung hyung I refuse to indulge you. When come to your senses and I will apologize to you and actually mean it.” Winwin said venom dripping off his tongue as he spit out his words.

Mark and Ten looked shocked, Unlike Doyoung the rest of his Unit was non confrontational. They all just let things roll of their backs. For Winwin to tell off Ten of all people was unimaginable, not only is a death wish but he and Ten are really good friends. Winwin gave the Thai man a harsh glare before storming off to his unit. Chenle and Jisung froze they thought that Jisung being held at gunpoint was the scariest thing to happen today. Jisung was thinking he rather be in the other situation right now than here. 

Mark stopped for a second before he turned to Ten, at the same time Ten got over his shock. 

“Are you okay hyung?” Mark asked skeptically.

“Me?” Ten said in a perfectly calm voice which meant nothing good if you asked Mark.

“I’m perfectly fine. Winwin on the other hand is a different.” Ten said in a rather calm voice still, it was becoming erie. 

“Hyung, I’ve never seen Winwin hyung get mad and at you. I suggest you leave him alone because he might actually cut you off.” Mark said worried Ten might do something, well Ten like, but Winwin was not wrong in his opinion. 

“I’m not going to do anything, i’m talking about the person whose ‘honor’ he is defending. When Doyoung finds out how he spoke to me,regardless of the circumstances, he will punish the younger effectively. So much for trying to convince les, anyone Doyoung has heart, he only care about his rules, procedures, and results. If Winwin thinks that Doyoung will go easy on him or feel touched about his loyalty than he only fooling himself. If he chooses Doyoung over me than that is his choice, he can deal with the consequences himself.” Ten said in the same but Mark can feel the bitterness behind the words. Mark is sure that Ten is mad that Winwin chose Doyoung over him, Ten and Winwin were close. Winwin was the first dongsaeng Ten took care of, Mark is sure that WInwin saying he is disappointed i n hit Ten harder than he wants to admit. 

Yet, Ten was going to be Ten and he talks about Doyoung being prideful but if anyone has a pride problem it would be Ten. Mark shook his head, Ten was actually a really good person despite all his ecentries. 

“Hyung, sometimes you are wrong. It won’t kill you to admit it every once in a while, Winwin hyung cares about you. I don’t know what your problem is with Doyoung hyung, all of us really try to understand but we just decided to leave it as you two are just not meant to be friends. However, you may not like Doyoung hyung or whatever it is, but Winwin hyung does and it isn’t fair to put him in this position. Is your pride worth more to you than Winwin hyung?” Mark said as diplomatic as he could although he believes Ten is in the wrong here, the older boy was having a rough day and Mark wasn't trying to make it worse.

“It isn’t pride, it is principle and I didn’t do anything to Winwin for him to be disappointed in me.” Ten said stubbornly insisting he is not wrong. MArk couldn’t help but sigh, for someone with a psychology degree Ten could see the clear signs of denial. It was really a waste of time because at the end of day making Ten do somethin or believe something he didn’t want to was impossible.

“Chenle are you okay?” Mark asked diverting his attention to the main reason he called Doyoung in the first place. He almost forgot that Chenle and Jisung were here with all that was going on.

Chenle snapped out of his stupor and look at his boss, “Hyung, yes I am fine. It was my fault that we got in that situation Doyoung sunbae-nim was no that one who was at fault. I had called Jeno hyung for help and Doyoung sunbae-nim called me back telling me to stop using his members as our personal tech support. I guess he told Jisung the same thing but he called me to forward all the information about the case and tell me about how the case developed. He called to tell me because he figured that JIsung didn’t call me to tell me about what happened and told me that with what he gathered about Lee Taeil I should go over to Jisung’s location.” Chele said feeling a bit uncomfortable about the situation, he should called Mark right away. 

Mark looked a little distressed, “Wait, Doyoung hyung called you?” 

Chenle nodded not understanding why Mark was looking more distressed than when Winwin blew up at Ten.

“If he called Jisung and scolded him then it would be a waste of time for him to call you even to update you, he could sent me the info and I would’ve forward it to you. There had to be something more for him to call you, Doyoung hyung doesn’t waste his time updating people that he doesn’t have to without a good reason. “ Mark said raising his eyebrow, something about Chenle’s account is off.

Chenle felt himself get fluster, he knew that Doyoung implied that his feelings for Jisung were not necessarily as subtle as he taught they were. It’s not like he didn’t trust Mark he'd trust Mark with his feelings more so than Doyoung, but that is also because he isn’t particularly close with the elder. However, Jisung was right there and he wasn’t about to tell Mark That Doyoung updated him when he didn’t have to because he knew about his feelings for Jisung. Yeah that definitely was not what was going to happen, he wasn’t sure if he was ever going to tell the younger boy. 

“Exactly. He doesn’t care about anything after his job a really commendable person, yet i’m the bad guy.” Ten said and Chenle was happy Ten obsession with Doyoung finally help something, it diverted Mark’s attention off of him. Mark rolls your eyes, “really/ and your not upset that WInwin is mad with you? Also, why is it all the blame goes to Doyoung hyung all the time, no one else is at fault here” Mark asks not believing that there is no underlying issue that no one but Doyoung and Teen knows about.

Chenle took this time to finally talk to Jisung, he and younger were in shock when they got in the car with Winwin. Then Doyoung called and that kind of distracted them, he hadn’t got a chance to see how the younger was doing. 

“Jisung, how are you?” Chenle asked the younger softly, trying not to gain too much attention from their hyungs. Jisung looked at him and glared harshly at the older boy, it threw Chenle off he wasn’t expected that. 

“Jisung?” Chenle calls out to the boy again because he is a bit baffled by the fierceness emanating of the younger agent.

“I’m fine.” Jisung responded but it was a very curt response and the hostility was radiating of the younger.


	3. insurgents

Jaehyun sends a swift punch to his opponent’s face which was deflected, but he quickly follows with a kick. That was also deflected but Jaehyun grabs the hand deflecting his kick and pulled the guy forward. Throwing the other off balance and pinning him to the floor.

“25 mins, I can’t believe it took me this long to pin you down without weapons. If you weren’t unit head I’d recruit you to my unit hyung. Seriously, you could take down Lucas and Yuta even without a weapons handicap.” Jaehyun said panting because he really had to try hard to take down his hyung.

Before Jaehyun could finish talking he was being flipped on his back and pinned down, the person on top of him raised an eyebrow.

“Jaehyun-ah you told me never drop my guard around an opponent,”

“Hyung, we were done. Anyway hyung, I have a favor to ask you,” Jaehyun said in his aegyo voice.

The elder narrowed his eyes at Jaehyun as he releases the younger’s arms. He gets up holding his hand to Jaehyun helping him off the ground.

“What?”

The other asks, the skepticism in his voice didn’t go unnoticed by Jaehyun, but chooses to ignore it. Seeing as playing dumb was in his best interest if he wanted the elder to do him the favor.

“I have a rescue operation and normally wouldn’t bother you personally because I can just request Winwin, Jungwoo, or Jeno. However, the hostages are British and American civilians in a Syrian terrorist cell’s hideout. They can’t find the hideout and requested our assistance, the terrorist cell is requesting a large sum of ransom. They got a video from the terrorists showing them injuring the hostages. I have to bring a medical unit member because we can’t say for sure how badly damaged the hostages are. To be on the safe side and bring back all hostages alive Taeil hyung said he’ll come himself. We’ll have to make sure the other hostages that are able to walk and can get out safely. I'm bringing both Yuta hyung and Lucas, there are ten hostages. I’ll need your unit to cover us and fly us there, so please come Doyoung hyung.” Jaehyun said pleading desperately.

In all honesty, Doyoung doesn’t necessarily think his presence is needed. Jungwoo and Winwin are capable of doing this, but Jaehyun is pleading and doing aegyo. Doyoung despite what people think is a very weak man, and aegyo from his dongsaengs is his kryptonite.

“Okay, I’ll bring Winwin he’ll take you guys in and I will stay back and cover you guys. If necessary I’ll take out insurgents from the perimeter. I’ll make sure the jet is ready to take us back. I agreed Jaehyun, why are you still looking nervous?” Doyoung was still very much suspicious of Jaehyun’s very docile and skittish demeanor.

“Well you see hyung, the Intel division was tasked to find out where the hideout was. Hendery was assigned to it but it was much more difficult to find than anyone anticipated, so Ten hyung took over. He had to go to Syria almost immediately after his joint assignment with you last week. It took him two days but he found it. He came back, we gave the Intel and a description of the building layout where the hostages were being held.”

“Okay?” Doyoung ask urging Jaehyun to get to the point of this extremely detail story. Which was highly unnecessary because Doyoung already agreed to do the favor for him.

“Ten told them that he’ll go with them, to help them get around unnoticed, but they refused and went on the rescue assignment themselves. They didn’t even make it past the mountains, they got caught in the air. The terrorists spotted their cargo plane and deployed people to meet them when they deployed their special forces. 3 American Special Forces were taken out and 2 British Special Forces got taken out, the rest retreated and got out with injuries.”

“So, now they want us to do it and they have potentially made the situation worse than before and more dangerous.” Doyoung stated as a matter of fact.

“Yes, exactly. They sent a request into me now and well Ten is the only who could get us there undetected. While, you are the only one who can fly us there and stay a safe distance to take out people. So-”

Ten was not a topic in which Doyoung chose to waste energy on. Although, lately Ten has been testing his Patience. 

After, their last assignment Doyoung completely done with Ten and his entire unit. Especially Haechan, Doyoung put up with Ten because he has to and Ten is a unit head. Haechan is not and yet he acts as if his is on par or peer level with his seniors. It is brat like behavior and disrespectful, normally Doyoung wouldn’t bother unless it is directly affecting him or even he’ll tell Ten to deal with his members. 

However, Ten let his members roam freely with little supervision as long as the follow his leadership and comeback with successful results. It was careless and individualistic behavior like that pissed of Doyoung. They are vastly different in work ethics and values and naturally they didn’t get along.

In spite of all that, Doyoung has seemly been in a no tolerant mode when it came to ten and his unit after there last assignment. Jaehyun himself is not quite sure what happened because the result of the assignment was successful. Yet, he like everyone else heard what   
Doyoung did to Haechan afterwards and it was quite uncharacteristic of the older, in Jaehyun’s opinion. Which is why Jaehyun was walking on eggshells when approaching Doyoung with this favor. 

Doyoung groans, he initially didn’t think he needed to go for this assignment but Jaehyun asked a favor so he agreed. Now, he was sure he didn’t want to go and it was unnecessary for him to go.

“Never mind, take Jungwoo and Winwin.”

“hyung-“, Doyoung cut the boy off before he even had a chance to plead his case. “Winwin is capable of getting you guys there, Jungwoo is my second best sniper. You don’t need me.”

“Hyung! I’m taking Taeil hyung and the wounded prisoners because they are the top priority. Lucas will have to focus on the prisoners. Yuta hyung will help look after the prisoners but Ten will also be his responsibility because he is a unit head. Taeil will be completely vulnerable. So I can’t leave his side to look after Ten hyung. Winwin is going to have to back up after look after Yuta hyung and Ten hyung for me. So he is going to have to come in with us but Jungwoo isn’t the better pilot out of the two. I know Jungwoo and Winwin are exceptional. However, Taeil hyung we are talking about I can’t leave him on his own to go and help out my team. If it comes down to a choice of leaving Taeil and the hostages or my team, I’ll have to pick the former because they are the most vulnerable. However, I will like to feel assured that my unit members won’t get hurt or die on this assignment.”

Jaehyun said reasoning with Doyoung because every unit head is allowed the final decision who goes where. Taeyong is the leader of the NCT U team, even he can’t overrule a unit head. So if Doyoung didn’t agree to do this then he had to take whoever Doyoung gave him. It isn’t that Jaehyun doesn’t trust Doyoung judgment because he does that is not the issue. On the contrary, it was his judgment that made Jaehyun want him on this assignment even more.

“Jaehyun, Jungwoo and Winwin are perfectly capable. I just assessed the two of them 2 weeks ago, and they performed exponential better than their last assessments. I would never send my unit members into a assignment that I knew that they couldn’t do, or if I have doubts on their ability to get the assignment done.” Doyoung said his tone sounded harsh as spoke the last bit. 

Albeit, it was still not as cold and all business as his usual tone that use for everyone else, but for Jaehyun it was harsher. Jaehyun was one of the people who had the privilege of not being subjected to Doyoung’s default demeanor. He was borderline questioning Doyoung’s judgment and the elder probably thought he was insinuating that Doyoung was being biased. Insulting to anything about the elder was the last thing he was trying to do and something he’d never dream of doing.

“Of course you do. I never meant to insinuate anything else other than my personal irrationality. I trust your judgment and I know how good Winwin and Jungwoo are. However, I trust you the most in the world for this type of situations. I know without a doubt that my unit will be fine with you there. Your presence is the only thing that makes me not worry.”

Doyoung groaned internally, he couldn’t fault Jaehyun for wanting his team to be safe. From time to time Doyoung gets those irrational fears and wants to assign himself to the assignments that were dangerous. However, he knew logically that they were capable of accomplishing the assignments, he trained them for that. Although if he was there with them they wouldn’t be put in as much danger. Which would ease his irrationalities but he knew that he couldn’t do that. It is his responsibility to train them and make them the best and cultivate their abilities. 

Unlike the other unit heads, Doyoung refused to give into his worries and overprotective side. Knowing that if he coddled his unit members he would only be hampering their potential. Plus, the best way to protect them would be to prepare them for the worst and make sure they could handle situations themselves. Of course, there are still things that Doyoung tries to shield from his members. Taeil likes to call it his motherly complex which he can’t really deny. But he understood Jaehyun’s position, so he couldn’t help but cave.

“Fine, I’ll come. However, I’m doing this as a favor to you, Winwin and Jungwoo are completely capable of taking care of things. Also, I usually don’t pull rank but for this assignment, I will. I hope you will make sure to relay that information to all the other units.” Doyoung said narrowing his eyes.

Jaehyun for as long as he has known Doyoung has never pulled rank. Usually, they don’t have to because every member knows the hierarchy and generally follows it innately. Usually, the unit heads don’t pull rank even, if another lower ranking unit head is leading a assignment because they trust each others judgment. It is only when they disagree with a decision with leading unit head, do the higher ranks pull rank. Jaehyun is 3rd rank amongst the 21 agents, of course, the 6 unit heads take the top five spots.

In order, the Ranking order takes into account seniority and ability,  
1\. Taeyong and Doyoung

2\. Mark

3\. Jaehyun

4\. Ten

5\. Taeil

6\. Yuta

7\. Winwin

8\. Johnny

9\. Renjun

10\. Jeno

11\. Jungwoo

12\. Kun

13\. Lucas

14\. Jaemin

15\. Haechan

16\. Chenle

17\. Jisung

18\. Hendery

19\. Xiaojun

20\. Yangyang

Doyoung and Taeyong both shared the top spot because it is so hard to measure them. Taeyong is smarter and has seniority over Doyoung. However, the difference in intelligence is slight and Doyoung’s overall abilities are superior to all the other agents.

Taeyong usually doesn’t have to pull rank because he is the leader but technically the only person he could use his rank against is Doyoung. Another reason why Jaehyun needed Doyoung to agree because there was no other way to get him on the assignment.

Doyoung does not really care to pull rank, as long as the assignment gets done. So he lets other unit heads lead the assignment they get assigned to. This the first time Doyoung has ever pulled rank and much less on a assignment Jaehyun is lead. However, Jaehyun is sure that has to do with Ten and whatever happened on their assignment last week.

“Okay hyung, anything you want just name it! Thank you! Thank you!” Jaehyun says relieved, it was big relief that Doyoung was coming. If the Americans and English had accepted their help from the beginning it wouldn’t have got this bad. They made the assignment more dangerous by making the terrorist cell-aware that a rescue assignment is being attempted. The element of surprise was an advantage that they didn’t have. Jaehyun is sure they’ll double the number of people and firepower at the safe house.

Doyoung shakes his head, “I hope you know how indebted you are. Anyway, I’ll go prepare the jet and call in Winwin and Jungwoo. When you finish with Yuta hyung and Lucas send them to me, I’ll have Jeno prepare their weapons.”

Jaehyun nodded and Doyoung took his leave back to his Unit’s department. Doyoung’s unit have a whole floor to themselves just like the medical/biochem unit. Jaehyun was satisfied until he realized he had to have a talk with Ten. Suddenly felt the urge to go to the medical unit to ask for prescription grade aspirin. While he had a good relationship with Ten, the older boy didn’t particularly like Doyoung for whatever reason.

However, Ten had to be on his best behavior or less of an ass towards Doyoung on this assignment because Jaehyun really did owe Doyoung. When Doyoung makes decision he almost never changes his mind. For him to do so for Jaehyun was merely based on their friendship. For Doyoung to break his own protocol was unheard of. Jaehyun was extremely grateful that he did but Ten is a different story altogether.

Honestly, now that he thinks about it, getting Doyoung to agree to join the assignment was easier than getting Ten to ease off of Doyoung. That in itself is saying something because if there was anyone possible more stubborn than Doyoung it would be Ten.

Jaehyun made his way to the espionage/intel unit, it was on the same floor as Mark’s unit. Maybe he can get Mark to convince Ten for him. Everyone loves Mark, it is quite hard to say no to him. Jaehyun can face over 20 train people with weapons and not be nervous. Yet, Doyoung to join a Ten related assignment and asking Ten to lay off his asshole-ish behavior towards Doyoung was probably the two scariest things he has faced in his 22 years of living.

Even though Jaehyun is on good terms with both of his hyungs and wasn’t as fearful of them, as the non-unit head members were. Jaehyun was sane and knew better than to piss off either unit heads, Ten was vengeful and Doyoung was lethal.

Jaehyun walks into Mark’s office, the younger was focusing on some files on his desk. Mark was one of the more busy members like Taeil and Doyoung. It was an extremely rare occasion, when then those three didn’t have some work to do. Individually, they all had a lot of work, on top of supervising their units.

“Mark,” Jaehyun call out, knowing that if he didn’t the other would be too engrossed in his work to realize he was there. Mark looked up and saw the older boy, he gave the other a tired smiled and ran his hand through his hair.

“Hey, hyung.” Mark greets him and starts to pack up the file he had open, and he stretches his arms wide open.

“Oh, sorry are you busy?” Jaehyun asks from the door not fully coming into the younger’s office.

“Nah, I was reading through some assignment reports from my unit. I was sorting through requests and assignments. I could do with a break though.” Mark says as he continued stretching out his sore muscles, Jaehyun raises an eyebrow.

“Break? So it is a word in your vocabulary. Taeyong, Ten, and I always wondered if the rest of you guys knew what that meant.”

Mark chuckled and waves the other to come in his office, “Unlike Doyoung Hyung and Taeil hyung, I'm not so focused. Well, actually I’ve seen Taeil hyung take breaks but Doyoung hyung is like a machine. It is both worrisome and inspiring.” Jaehyun related to Mark’s statement. The three unit heads work constantly, but the level Doyoung worked at and the efficiency of his work is really amazing. However, he couldn’t help but worry if his hyung slept well or ate well. Doyoung always takes care of other people and Jaehyun feel the older boy neglects himself.

“I was wondering if you could do me a favor?” Jaehyun asks the younger and it was Mark’s turn to raise an eyebrow.

“Sure, what do you need?” Mark was the person to ask for a favor because he always said yes, he agrees without even hearing the favor.

“I have been requested to do a assignment that was originally assigned to Ten hyung by the English. Some English and American Doctors and civilians were taken hostage by a terrorist cell in Syria. Ten went on Intel ops and found the safe house, and scoped it out without being detected. He mapped the layout and the guard rotation, how heavily armed they were, etc. He suggested that my unit and do the rescue assignment. The American apparently didn’t know the English requested our help. They said they could rescue the hostages themselves and told Ten they didn’t need my unit. The must have been offended by the offer and reject Ten’s help to lead their rescue team there. Ten told them it was better if he came and show them but they refused. They didn’t even make it to the compound before getting caught trying to fly past the mountains. Ten told them not to do that. Of course, they thought they knew better than him.” Jaehyun said with frustration that their pride was more important than the safety of the hostages. Now his units and his fellow agent have to go into an even more hostile situation and they lost the element of surprise.

Mark shook his head, he isn’t surprised. They all knew how much ego the western nations held, especially the Americans and the English. “Now they want your help after messing up the op. After, making it more dangerous for your unit?” Mark understood Jaehyun’s annoyance, he also gets a lot of international requests. He has a deal with various nations and their law enforcement agencies that have big egos.

“Yeah,”

“I’m sorry hyung. I understand your situation, if there weren’t innocent people in danger you wouldn’t even consider helping. However, I don’t know how I will be able to help you, this isn’t my area of expertise.” Mark says curious at what favor Jaehyun needed from him, he wasn’t particularly useful in this situation.

“The assignment is related to my favor, was too dangerous for Ten hyung to do another Intel ops, to see if they changed the location. I had the tech unit run thermal imaging in the coordinates that Ten hyung gave. They didn’t move the hostages but they are aware that there’s a rescue assignment in the works. There are many more bodies now than before, so they must have up their security. I need Ten hyung to come, he had studied the layout while infiltrating the compound undetected. However, I need the Tech/Armory unit because I’ll need to take Taeil hyung and I need a ride out. I asked Doyoung hyung and he said that Winwin and Jungwoo will be able to go.”

Mark was still not sure what Jaehyun needed him for, “Okay, that’s good Winwin hyung is definitely going to get you in and out as fast as possible. Even if you get spotted, Winwin hyung would outrun them.” Mark was still surprised how fast his hyung got to Chenle and Jisung. He knew about the Winwin’s skills but experiencing it still leaves you in awe.

“Yes, Winwin’s skills are very impressive, all of the Tech/Armory unit members are. However, this is my unit and I can’t help but worry about their safety. Even though Doyoung hyung wouldn’t send his members in a situation they couldn’t handle. I trust his Judgment, but I would feel less worried if I knew he was backing them up. I have to look after Taeil hyung and the injured hostages. Hyung knows my priority on the assignment is keeping the hostages and Taeil hyung safe. If my members are in trouble I can’t leave to help them, not until the hostages and Taeil hyung are secure. I asked Doyoung hyung to come on the assignment. He is the best of the best, and I need that to have a piece of mind. He was very much against it because of Ten hyung being on the assignment.”

Mark now had an idea of where he fits into this and sighed, “I will help you but I not sure if I’ll be much help with Ten hyung. Since our unit’s joint assignment I haven’t seen him, I’m pretty sure he is avoiding me.”

Jaehyun looked at the younger, Mark was impossible to be mad at. The boy was so chill and well mannered, he was extremely hard to piss off. Well unless you were Haechan but the Intel/Espionage unit member seem to have the charm with everyone. 

“Why?”

“Well…” Mark said as he scratches the back of his neck and proceeded to tell Jaehyun what happened the other day.

“Winwin, Dong Sicheng. Told Ten hyung off,” Jaehyun said in a voice of obvious disbelief. 

“Yeah, I was shocked too. Winwin hyung was not happy with Ten hyung. I wasn’t either but Winwin hyung snapped before I could lecture hyung. To be honest, Winwin hyung wasn’t wrong. Ten hyung does get on Doyoung hyung’s case, as if he is a terrible person. Ten hyung was the one being told off, but even I felt guilty by association for not saying anything to Ten hyung either. I mean we all take a “no engagement” approach when Ten hyung gets in his ‘Doyoung hyung rant mode’.”

Jaehyun understood what Mark meant, Jaehyun is friends with Ten and he doesn’t really understand where Ten and Doyoung’s hostility stems from. He was the first agent recruited to join the NCT ops. He often gets asked by people what happened between Doyoung and Ten. He had seen the first interactions the two had together and they were hostile since their first meeting. Honestly, Taeil and Jaehyun have come to the conclusion that their personalities are just incompatible. 

However, Jaehyun was closest with Doyoung and disliked when Ten would talk bad about Doyoung. He understood why Winwin snapped, but the fact that Winwin told of Ten off was still very shocking. The two of them were close before Doyoung recruited Winwin to his unit. If Jaehyun were to be completely honest, Doyoung wasn’t an open person and you had to really spend a lot of time with for him. Even then was just to get him to trust enough to drop formalities. Doyoung took care of his team and cared for them, Jaehyun knew that but he thought he and Taeil were the only ones who did. 

Doyoung is known to everyone else for his strictness and harsh training that he puts his unit members through. Jeno and Jungwoo idolize Doyoung and are basically angels, they wouldn’t hate anyone. Winwin on the other hand, Jaehyun was sure would resent Doyoung. Winwin was quite but that is because he was shy and insecure about his Korean. When you get to know him he is very similar to Yuta savage and sassy. He is very surprised by Mark’s words but he couldn’t help but feel a little satisfaction. At least, other people are appreciating Doyoung more and seeing his true nature. 

“Shit. Ten hyung is probably going to be even more of a challenge to deal with tomorrow. “Jaehyun groans and Mark just walks over and pats his back.

“Wait, why is Ten hyung mad at you?” Jaehyun realized that didn’t explain Ten avoiding Mark.

“Well, I told him that Winwin hyung was right and I was equally disappointed in him.” 

“Great, like I needed anymore complications than already I have on this assignment.”

“Sorry, I am not of any help,”

Jaehyun sighed and gave Mark a tired smile, “That’s okay, it is not your fault Ten hyung is a menace to society.” 

Mark chuckle, “He is quite a handful but if you want I can still talk to him.” 

“No, it is fine. Don’t worry about it most likely won’t make a difference. Ten is too stubborn and argumentative,”

Mark nodded in agreement, “I guess I’ll let you get back to your reports, I have to go prepared for this assignment and get Lucas prepared. It’s his first blind rescue assignment like this.” 

“Okay hyung, I’ll see you when you get back. 

“Yeah, if I survive that long.”

“Come on hyung, the western nations may have messed it but you guys are all far more skilled than their teams. The worst case is you guys getting spotted but even so you should be able to complete the assignment. Especially, with 4 of the 6 NCT U members there,” 

Mark was trying to be encouraging and ease Jaehyun’s concerns but it didn’t help much.

“Yeah, I’m not talking about the insurgents. I’m not sure I’ll make it out alive from the world war that might erupt with Doyoung hyung and Ten hyung.” 

Mark winced the only thing he could do for Jaehyun now was offer his sympathies and pity, and prayers. 

“I have no advice for that. By the way, the actually menace to society is the Heathen Ten hyung is raising.” Mark says with a look of distaste.

Jaehyun chuckled when he realized who Mark was talking about. 

“You are not wrong but you were still the first on to rush to his aid when you heard what about him and Doyoung hyung. You were quite worried about Haechan for all the complaints that you have about him.” Jaehyun says teasing him with a knowing smirk

Mark was just standing there unable to defend himself to Jaehyun’s tease. Jaehyun chuckles once again before leaving a quite flushed Mark.

\----  
Doyoung so badly wanted to groan in frustration and irritation, but that was extremely out of character for him. Sometimes he felt like scolding himself, he has deal with criminals and the worst of the worst the world has to offer. Yet, he still allowed Ten to get under his skin and so easily. He had too will himself to not to react to the taunting and blatant belittlement front he other unit leader. Control and unwavering professionalism is what is his known for and prides himself in. However, the Thai man seemed to have another expertise, other than his stealth and Intel gathering skills. Pissing of Doyoung and pushing his limits seem to be a natural talent of his, much to Doyoung’s distain.

Honestly, Doyoung hopes Jaehyun is aware of how much Doyoung loves him, to put himself through this inevitable migraine. The unit leader shook his head, there was no point in continuing to wallow in despair. It was done, he agreed he couldn’t complain, well he could but it would be useless and serve no purpose. He just had to suck it up and carryout his assignment. That is what he trained his members to, he couldn’t be a hypocrite. Bellyaching wasn’t his style and it was a pet peeve of his. So the fact that Ten makes him this way only furthers his irritation in himself and Ten. 

Winwin walks into the Tech/Armory unit’s floor, Jeno called him in for a assignment but gave no context which was weird. Usually, he’d question the weird behavior but he chalked it up to the younger boy being overwhelm. Ever since he came back from his joint assignment with Doyoung and the Intel unit he has been busy. Everyone heard about that assignment after what Doyoung hyung did to Haechan after it. On the books it was a success, but for Doyoung to be so pissed something went wrong during the execution. 

Jeno must’ve messed up really bad for Doyoung hyung to bar him from all field assignments. It has been a week now and Doyoung has been bombarding the younger with tasks and very difficult ones. Jungwoo and Winwin could see the toll it took on the younger, it looks like he hasn’t slept well in weeks. To be honest, Winwin wasn’t sure if the younger went home for the week at all. Jeno was there when he came in and when he left, Jungwoo said the same thing.

Despite their worry for the younger, Doyoung had to be really pissed. Their unit leader was strict but he wasn’t unreasonable. Plus, the all know Jeno was his favorite so something big happened. As much as Winwin and Jungwoo pitied the younger, they weren’t stupid. Nothing they say would change Doyoung’s mind and will only serve to further piss him off. The two of them stayed out of it that was the only thing they could do. However, they made sure to bring the younger some food whenever their schedules made it possible. 

“Jeno” Winwin calls out and the boy’s eyes didn’t even leave his computer screen.  
“Hello, Winwin hyung. Doyoung is in the garage, he said he’ll brief you. So, No, I don’t know what the assignment is. No, I’m not sure why you needed to come in immediately. Yes, I do know something. Hyung said to call Jungwoo in after you came that he wanted to talk to you separately.” Jeno said, eye never leave his screen but seemly reading Winwin’s mind.

“You know that is a very Doyoung hyung thing to do. You picking up to many of his habits.” Winwin says narrowing his eyes, not appreciating the dismissive tone and lack of attention the younger gave him.

“You say that as if it is a bad thing hyung.”

“Yeah, yeah. I forgot you and Jungwoo were apart of hyung’s fan club.”

“Once again, not a bad thing to me. Secondly, you are definitely part of the club you are just a closeted fan. It is quite sad to but I guess you loyalty to Ten hyung must make it hard to embrace you fan boy desires.” 

Winwin glares but the younger never looked up from his screen once during this whole conversation, so it was quite ineffective. Plus, Jeno has probably haven’t heard from friend group about yesterday. Which is surprising the younger agents spread gossip like wildfire. But then again Jeno had been swamped he probably has had time convene with the misfits. 

Winwin walks away to find Doyoung and suddenly feels no remorse for Jeno at all. Winwin was bitter and he knew it but he held no shame and he would still find time to get Jeno some food later. So he wasn’t that much of a terrible person.

Walking into the garage Winwin sees Doyoung in the hanger section with his computer next to the jet. 

“Hyung” He calls out as he was over to the elder. 

Doyoung made no movement nor did he give any indication that he acknowledged Winwin’s presence. He just continues to move his fingers swiftly over the keys of his computer, attention focused on whatever it was he was doing. 

Winwin was going to call out again has he got closer but as he reached with in a 10 foot radius the other male spoke. 

“Hello, did you get rest?” 

“ah yeah, a full 6 hours before Jeno called me in. He told me I had a assignment but that was it no specifics.”

“I didn’t tell him anything other than I needed him to call you in. I needed to see you so it wasn’t necessary to tell him. He is busy enough, it is a waste of time to brief him only to debrief you. I sent Jungwoo a text a while ago both of you are needed for the assignment, I will be going to.” Doyoung said never looking up from his screen and Winwin could help but think Jeno is really learning bad habits.

“You are too? Is that difficult?” Winwin asked surprised, Doyoung usually doesn’t join him on assignments anymore since he was became his number 2.

“It is a difficult but I was initially sending you and Jungwoo. You two are capable of doing yourselves but Jaehyun is asking me for a favor. However, we need to talk to before I explain assignment.” 

“Okay.”

Doyoung finally looks up at him and Winwin know that looks. Suddenly, Winwin was wishing that he continued to look at his screen. 

“Do you have anything you like to tell me Sicheng?” Doyoung said raising his eyebrow, Winwin cursed internally. Doyoung was calling him but his birth name and that wasn’t a good sign.

“No?” Winwin said unsure he didn’t mess up anything recently not knowing what he did.

“Are you asking me or telling?” Doyoung asks face completely serious.

“Im telling you,” Winwin said as a statement this time but still not aware why he was in trouble.

“Oh really, so you think it is acceptable behavior to mouth off to unit head. Not only that but in front of another unit head and their subordinates around too.” Doyoung tone was still calm but his word were anything.

Winwin honestly didn’t think that Ten would complain to Doyoung but Winwin still felt no remorse for his words, he was right the younger knew he was.

“Ten hyung tattled on me to you?” Winwin said unable to hide his irritation and scoffed. Which, ultimately was not the smartest thing he could’ve done at the time. 

Doyoung narrowed his eyes, “No, Unit head Ten didn’t. I heard from Taeil hyung who heard from his unit member apparently everyone knows. I shouldn’t have had to hear it from either of those people. If you have an issue with a superior agent, especially a unit head, you come to me. You file a complaint with me and I will bring to their unit head’s attention or deal with it. That is not your place and you do not disrespect unit head like and definitely not in front of their members. The fact that Ten didn’t reprimand for insolence is a mercy.”   
Winwin could see the darkening mood radiating from Doyoung. Winwin should have shut up and apologized because that is the smart thing. However, Winwin was apparently not that smart. 

“But hyung he deserves it. He-“ 

“Yah, Dong Sicheng. Are you a higher ranking agent then Unit head Ten?” 

“No-“

“Then it doesn’t matter what he said you aren’t in position to critic your superior. Whether or not you believe you are right.” 

“But hyung he-“ 

“I know very well was he didn’t I asked Mark. The fact that I had to go to him first to find out about my own unit member. Much less my number two, is not only ridiculous it is embarrassing. I know full and well what Ten said, who was right and who was wrong is irrelevant. I will not have you going around disrespecting any other unit head, I don’t care whom or what they said. That is not your place that is mine, you have a problem you report to me. You like all my other unit members reflect me and our unit.” 

“But hyung he was disrespecting you and you are his super-“

“I don’t care what Ten does, it has no bearing to me unless it is in a joint assignment. I will not have my unit running like his. There is a hierarchy and you will follow it, just because he is above you doesn’t mean he is right or wise. It is merely a qualitative ranking of our abilities. The fact is Ten is more capable than you and is more of an asset to agency than you.”

Winwin winced at the older man’s words, they all know they are here to serve the government. While they are very valuable they are just assets and they can be replaced. They Unit heads are also in the same boat but they aren’t as easy to replace so they have more pull in the agency and power. Yet, hearing Doyoung tell him that so matter fact, as if they had no type of friendship, it was hurtful.

Doyoung knew his word were cold and he mostly likely hurt Winwin’s feelings but he wanted to make certain his point was heard.

“Just because you and Ten are friends doesn’t mean you can disrespect him. I don’t care how irrational or ridiculous he is being because at the end of the day, if you were anyone else he wouldn’t have shown you mercy. He would have handed your ass to you on silver platter, he could else put you in the medical ward. That is the exact reason you are supposed to send you complaint through me because I can handle him, you cannot. If the agency hears about it you would be fired not Ten, he is more valuable. Am I clear?” Doyoung says harshly to the younger.

Winwin hung his head and nodded his head, Doyoung felt bad he was being harsh but Winwin needed to understand what he did was stupid and had serious consequence.

“I understood the gist of what Ten was saying, I’m sure it was far worse than Mark was telling me for you to have blown up like that. However, as your superior you do not need to defend me. I am not going to thank for defend my “honor” Sicheng. I can take care of myself, it is my responsibility to take care of you and teach you. I will not have your going around as if the rules do not apply to you just because you and Ten are friendly. He is not your boss but he is peer to me and you should make sure your behavior reflects that. You don’t have to like what Ten says you but you will listen to it and refrain from reacting. Your personal feelings do not belong in the work field or office. If you don’t understand that well then you will be demoted, I can’t have my number 2 running around as if he belong in the Intel/Espionage unit. I am being clear?”

Winwin looked that fierce glare the older was giving him, he nodded it. 

“Yes, hyung. I am sorry for my out of line behavior. It won’t happen again, I understand my rank and will make to act according. I sorry I embarrassed out unit.” Winwin said sounding like a puppy who just scolded by his owner. 

“Good. Let me finish this program and we can leave, our assignment is a rescue assignment it is a joint assignment. Jaehyun, Yuta hyung, Lucas, Taeil hyung, and Ten will be on it also. I need you make sure you are on alert. I’m going to be taking care of the perimeter and the flying us there. So you are going to be running point in the field with Jaehyun. You make sure Yuta hyung and Ten are safe, we are most likely going to be out manned. I going to leave Jungwoo with Lucas.”

Winwin looked a bit concerned, being on a assignment with Ten so soon was a bit nerve wrecking. It wasn’t the he was scared of Ten although Doyoung made a good point on why he should. However, he is extremely disappointed in his hyung and his selfish behavior. He wasn’t planning on forgiving Ten just yet, but then again he wasn’t expecting an apology because everyone knows Ten doesn’t ever admit he is wrong. Winwin also knew better than to voice out his displeasure with Doyoung, especially seeing that he was on thin ice already.

“Wait, you going to leave Jungwoo with Lucas?” Winwin finally process the latter end of Doyoung’s statement. Doyoung had turned his attention back to his program but he didn’t need to look up to know that Winwin seemed to disagree with his role placement. 

“Yes, that is what I said.” 

“Hyung, are you sure?” Winwin said with concerned laced in his voice.

“You know I am trying not to be offended but the constant second guessing of my judgment. First, Jaehyun question whether or not my team is capable of doing this assignment without me. Now, you seemed to be questioning the same thing.” Doyoung spoke in his regular tone and never looked up from his screen. However, Winwin knows that he was treading into dangerous territory. Doyoung didn’t have a superiority complex like Ten but he did have pride in work ethic. His judgment wasn’t something he liked being questioned, it was as if you were calling into question his ability to do his job.

“I am not questioning your judgment hyung. I would never but do you think that Jungwoo could handle Lucas, he isn’t the coolest tempered. If the situation is as high risk, Jungwoo might be in more danger if Lucas were to become unfocused.” Winwin tried to lightly put that Lucas was hot headed. Not that Winwin doubted Lucas’s skill but he wasn’t as well rounded as other agents and not as sufficient in certain areas. Winwin didn’t doubt Jaehyun’s ability to run his unit but Lucas was kind of like Haechan skilled with a lot of potential but too reckless. 

“Lucas is not my concern, Jaehyun is his unit leader. While I agree that Lucas is quite unpredictable and reckless. I would never be so brash as to call into question another unit leader’s judgment of their own unit. Jaehyun believes he is able to participate in this assignment then I trust that. Also, I trust Jungwoo’s ability, while he may not be as experienced as you he can run point if needed be. He and Lucas have done enough joint assignment, I believe Jungwoo is actually the best person deal with Lucas’s personality. I have full faith in Jungwoo and honestly Lucas is not the one I would be worried about.” Doyoung explaining his reasoning to Winwin. 

Winwin was a skilled agent and a strong leader, but he lacked objectivity and the ability to disassociating himself from a situation. Doyoung normally is not one to explain his process, one reasoning being that he doesn’t have to because if he made a decision it was made no one could change it but himself. However, generally he doesn’t like wasting time to explain his reasoning to someone else. There is a reason he is in charge and not them but in Winwin’s case he didn’t mind. Doyoung responsibility is to train his members and Winwin being his second in command is who would take over if he were leave or die.

Winwin lack forethought and analysis skills that Jeno had and also lack a calm rationale that Jungwoo had. However, in terms of ability with mechanic and weaponry he is far above them it was something that even with experience and practice was hard to achieve. Winwin raw talent and potential was something that surprised Doyoung, Winwin isn’t a personality that anyone thought Doyoung would pick for his unit. Everyone thought he was suited for Ten’s team but when Doyoung recruited him it shocked even Taeyong and that not one person easily surprise. It is funny Doyoung thinks because Winwin is probably the most like him in regards to his team member.

“I just am worried I guess, I know Jungwoo is an excellent agent bu-“Doyoung cuts Winwin off before he can finish.

“Worrying isn’t wrong but letting it affect your judgment and using it as excuse to allow yourself to doubt your member is wrong. Jungwoo isn’t you Sicheng and you can’t compare to you or anyone else nor should you bet against him. People aren’t as 1 dimensional as Ten makes them out to be, they are adaptive and capable of surprising you. Mark, Taeyong hyung, and Ten deal with patterns and behavior our unit isn’t so subjective. We must always be open to possible outliers and intake of new information. Jungwoo made have behavior pattern but that doesn’t mean he is the same person on assignment with you as he is with someone else.” Doyoung said not particular scolding Winwin but trying to give him insight into why he isn’t necessarily being fair to Jungwoo.

“I didn’t think of that, or realize that I was minimizing Jungwoo’s ability. I didn’t mean to offend him or fault him.” Winwin said feeling bad about his concern.

“Self-awareness is not an easy thing to have and most people tend to lack it. We are thought to be individualistic and be confident, that what believe to be right is right. It is natural to feel concern and worry but most people don’t take into account the other implications that come with those feeling. Every unit head leads their unit differently. I choose to trust you guys and try to take away my personal feelings when I assign you assignments. If I could save you from every from of danger I would but would that benefit you or me. It would ease my worries but it will handicap you and stifle your ability to grow. I rather you guys be the best you can because you all have a lot to offer that other people don’t.”

Winwin couldn’t help but feeling more upset about what Ten said about Doyoung. He knew that Doyoung was caring person although he doesn’t show it often. However, he never realized how much thought he puts into making his decisions. Not that he believes he makes them on whims he always thought he used results and quantitative measurements when it came to decide their assignments and rankings. He knew that his hyung was great unit head he was extremely qualified. 

If anyone were to point out on weakness is that he was merciless and lack empathy. It wasn’t until months later did Winwin realized it wasn’t that Doyoung had no empathy it was that he refrained from expressing it. Their unit take the most emotional trauma of all the units. Taeil, Jaehyun, and Doyoung’s units see some of the most traumatize things. However, Winwin was sure his unit had the worst trauma usually it used to be only Doyoung taking assignment where they would have to take out people. Winwin realized after his first kill how much empathy Doyoung had. 

Sometime Winwin forgets how amazing his unit head is and he couldn’t help but agree with Jeno’s words. He was a part of the Doyoung fan club the way Doyoung carried himself and work was something that Winwin couldn’t imagine himself being strong enough to do. The amount of composure and patience the older man had was incomparable. 

“I will try to be more open minded hyung.” Winwin said determine not to be so one track minded.

Doyoung hummed in acknowledgement, Winwin heard Doyoung’s computer beep. 

“Okay, let’s go,” Doyoung said as he close his computer. 

Winwin nodded and followed his hyung but they were exited the garaged and the unit floor. 

“Uh hyung aren’t we going to the armory?” 

“No, I had Jeno prepared the weapons already. He probably finished when you arrived earlier in the com center.” 

“Then where are going?” 

“The Intel/Espionage Unit” 

Winwin stopped walking he had a feeling he knew where this was going and he was 100% sure he wasn’t going to like it. Doyoung doesn’t ever willingly go to that unit, even when he has joint assignment with them they usually come up to the Com center.

“Why?” Winwin asked the strain in his voice could be detected but Doyoung ignores it.

“You have to apologize to Ten and I have to discuss something with him too. I figured you might have an easier time apologizing if I were there.”

Winwin did everything physically possible to hold back then groan that wanted to leave his throat. 

“Hyung, do I have to.” 

Doyoung stop and turned to give Winwin a point look, “Okay fine but I’m not going to mean it I don’t forgive him.”

“I could care less if you forgive him or not. That is your own business and you two can sort through that by yourself, what I care about is my members being respectful and making sure they keep professional life separate from private. You will not run around acting like you belong in Ten unit’s. You will not run around like Haechan thinking that because you are skilled and your success rating is high, that you can bend the rules or disobey the hierarchy. I will demote you and remove you from the all active special sub units, if I see or hear single action of ours is out of line. You seem to be temporarily losing your mind because you, Jeno, and Jungwoo know I hold you three to higher expectation and code of conduct. The leniency that I have been showing is going to expire the minute we step into the Intel/Espionage unit.” Doyoung voice wasn’t as harsh or cold as early but it was definitive.

There was no room for argument and Winwin knew that if there was something Doyoung stressed during his train was to know when you are on the losing end because you will end up dead or seriously injured if you think you can do everything. 

The two of them walked the rest of the way in silence. They walked into the Intel/Espionage Unit and it was as if their silence spread to throughout the unit. The minute they entered everyone stop what they were doing and stared, most of them in shock. Doyoung doesn’t ever enter here and everyone has heard about Winwin’s and Ten’s altercation by now. Winwin wanted to sigh in annoyance but he knew he had to keep his professional face. 

Doyoung on the hand walk through as if he did feel all the eyes in then room on him. Winwin could help but being in awe at the elder’s never ending composure, he knew his hyung felt all those eyes he trained Winwin, Jeno, and Jungwoo to be alert. However, he walked calmly ignoring the curious eyes that watched Haechan. All three of the unit’s main members were all convened there, they all noticed the silence in the room and stop what they were doing and turned around. They were shocked to say the least, they were actually talking about what happened yesterday with Winwin and Ten. So having the elder walking with was surprising but seeing his unit head walk in was definitely no something any of them ever anticipate. Everyone knew about the bad blood between the two unit heads but Doyoung’s work load and schedule was also known. He’d never waste his time to come down to the Intel/Espionage unit. 

All three stood up in attention as they saw the elders were walking towards them, Hendery and Jisung bowed and greeted the unit head. 

“Hello Doyoung sunbae-nim!” the two of them said in unison, Winwin really didn’t understand Doyoung wasn’t THAT scary. Haechan stayed silent which was uncharacteristic for him but after knowing what happened between him and Doyoung, it’s no surprise. 

“Hello” Doyoung said looking at all three, Haechan was going to bow and greet the elder now that his presence was acknowledge. 

“Don’t bother Haechan, just sit back down.” Doyoung said stopping the body from getting up, all three of the Intel/Espionnage unit members all flinched. Hendery and Jisung felt bad for Haechan, they have never seen the senior agents so quiet and meek. Doyoung must’ve really scared the shit out of him, although everyone knew what happened so it was only right to be scared. 

Winwin could tell the thoughts running through Jisung’s and Hendery’s head, they made the same face that everyone else made when Doyoung talked to someone. They all assume that Doyoung is scolding the person or chewing them out, that why they all make the same pitying face. Winwin had the urge to scoff they were supposed to be the best at behavioral analysis. Yet, they could even tell that Doyoung was being merciful to Haechan. On the other hand, ten is their unit head so there is no surprise on why they had a fix perception of Doyoung, despite its false nature. 

It was quite ironic that the masters of behavioral analysis could recognize that pity and mercy Doyoung was taking on Haechan. Doyoung turned his attention back to Hendery, “Hendery is Unit head ten in?” Doyoung asked. 

Hendery tenses up at the attention from the elder but clears his throat, “Yes, sir he is in b-“.

Doyoung cuts off Hendery’s words by walking past him and heading towards Ten’s office. Winwin follows ignoring Hendery also, he was aware the younger had something to say but the whole Intel/Espionage Unit was irritating him at this point. 

“Wait! Doyoung sunbae-nim!” Hendery calls but Doyoung already walked in with Winwin trailing closely behind. 

Doyoung sees Ten and Jaehyun in the office, but seeing Mark threw him off seeing as he didn’t expect to see the youngest unit head.

Jaehyun, Mark, and Ten turned their head to the door. Ten was about to murder the person who walked through the door. All of his unit members should know not to interrupt him when he was in his office with another unit head, much less two. He might even make Hendery, Jisung, and Haechan’s lives a living hell for a week too, because they should know better than letting anyone in. However, Ten’s mind went blank when he saw Doyoung and Winwin walk in. He actually didn’t notice Winwin at first because of the shock of seeing Doyoung entering his office. In all of his years at NCT Ops, Doyoung has never venture within 100 feet of his unit’s floor. Which in all honesty was quite the feat, but Ten would never admit any source of praise toward his fellow 96’ liner. Though it was really was statically out of the ordinary because Doyoung’s and Ten’s unit have as many joint assignment together as Doyoung has with Jaehyun’s unit. 

“Doyoung hyung?!” Jaehyun calls out in surprise, as Mark just stands there looking like a deer in headlight.

Terrified and stunned, that was probably the normal reaction of all the NCT Ops employees if they were to see this sight. Although, Ten was equally as shocked as the rest, didn’t show it and quickly recovers. 

“Wow! What have I done to be grace by the presence of the Kim.Doyoung!” Ten said sarcastically trying to hide his surprise.

One thing Ten prided himself in was his ability to control his emotions. Never, does he let anyone get under his skin nor does he allow them the satisfaction of using his emotions against him. That was one of the reasons he couldn’t stand Doyoung, Doyoung just invoked an emotional response or an emotional reaction from Ten. Doyoung ignored the sarcasm which just pissed off Ten even more. 

Another thing that Ten prided himself in was identifying people’s emotions, manipulating them, and using them against people. Yet, Doyoung was the exception to that, Ten knew all the buttons to push for all the unit head, all except Doyoung. Of course, Ten wouldn’t do that to his friends but Doyoung wasn’t a friend he was colleague. Doyoung didn’t react like other people did, he trained himself not to because people like Ten. Ten doesn’t like losing control because the last time he wasn’t bad things happened and he will die before he lets that happen again. As much as he hates to admit it Doyoung reminds him of a time he desperately wants to forget. Doyoung makes him feel week again and that is why he pushes and pushes, until he finds a weakness because then he be in total control. 

Doyoung was scary, not just because of his cold, calculated demeanor but his ability. Doyoung could kill over 15 assailants in under 1 minute, by time an enemy or criminal blinked Doyoung could end their life or critical injure them. Doyoung was silent but deadly personified. Ten was the opposite, skill level was above average he had to be to gain unit head status but he was nowhere near Doyoung’s level. The only one of them who could hold their own against Doyoung was Jaehyun, but if Jaehyun was an enemy Doyoung was still be able to take out Jaehyun. Jaehyun is the best at physical fighter and tactically but Doyoung was second and was the best at accuracy and weaponry. 

Ten was just as scary but not because of physically harm, Ten could pinpoint a person worst qualities and use it against them just as fast. He can manipulate your worst emotions till you destroy yourself, he knew all the right buttons to push. It was like implanting a virus and just waiting for it to destroy everything from the inside. Ten words could be comparable to a malignancy, destructive and nearly impossible to cure. Ten didn’t need to physical harm a person just their mental state and it might have been a worse fate than dying by Doyoung. Ten wasn’t deadly but he was merciless and malicious, it was interest how people perceived the both of them.

Although they were both scary people, the rest of the NCT Op members and employees weren’t scared to speak with Ten. While no one wanted to even breathe wrong in Doyoung’s direction both had sharp tongue but Ten was friendlier. It was funny, Ten had such a way with people he has them convinced that he is nicer of the two but the unit head’s weren’t fooled. Ten wasn’t evil but he was a sadist, Doyoung was hardened but not soulless. Surface level they were drastically different but Ten could get past Doyoung’s surface level, if he didn’t want Ten there was well disciplined to kept him out. 

Mark and Jaehyun weren’t dumb nor were they easily fooled, anytime Ten and Doyoung met it was like and endless game chess. From their first meeting until now it had been a chess game, a battle of nerves. For people who didn’t get along it was strange at how well the understood each other. That is why they have the highest efficiency rate of all joint unit assignments, they may not get along but they understood each and their skill sets are compatible. If they actually got it along the other unit heads could only imagine how indispensable they would become. 

Doyoung steps to the side so everyone could remember that Winwin was there as he gestured forward to his unit member. 

“Mark, Jaehyun, Ten.” Doyoung acknowledge them as their greeting, Jaehyun frown he wasn’t used to receivingenz the same tone that everyone else receives from Doyoung. He fought of his pout because Doyoung would definitely bring it up in their next training session, telling that a unit head should go around pouting like 4 year old. However, Jaehyun was spoiled by his elders, Taeil and Doyoung treat him as their maknae and he was used to receiving their attention and affection. 

Winwin stepped forward at his unit head’s sign, he wanted to sigh but held it in before he got scolded again. Winwin didn’t think that Ten deserved an apology and he consider Ten a hyung, a friend. However, even if Ten and Doyoung didn’t get along, Winwin was still not allowed talk back to Ten. Sadly, Ten was still a unit chief and Doyoung will not have any of unit disrespecting the chain of command. Doyoung has told him before that unit heads whether you like them or not you had to respect them. They didn’t get the title lightly or due to any other factor other than their skill. It didn’t matter if Doyoung liked Ten or not, when it came to work related things he respected Ten and his position. 

“Ten sunbae-nim, I apologize for speaking to you the way I did the other day. I was very disrespectful considering you are my superior. My approach of the situation was wrong and inappropriate. I know better and should have led as better example to my younger agents. I deeply apologize for my lapse in judgment. I assure you, it will not happen again.” Winwin finished his apology with a deep bow. However, his voice was void of any emotion, as was his face. 

Ten knew Winwin wasn’t sincere at all but it wasn’t even necessary for him to apologize. Ten didn’t need any of his accolades in psyche to figure out that Winwin was forced to apologize. Anyone person with even the littlest of social awareness could tell the underlying mean that came with the insincere apology. Winwin was basically saying, “I’m sorry at all for my words. You’re still an ass and I don’t care if you are my superior because I don’t work under you. I’m only apologizing out of obligation and because Doyoung hyung is making me.”

Usually, anyone who spoke to Ten this way would have instantly regretted the day they were born, the Thai man would make sure. However, Winwin and Ten were genuinely friends, and good friends at that. Winwin was similar to Taeyong in the aspect their faces were sharp and a bit intimidating but their personalities were the opposite. Winwin was a very sweet and caring dongsaeng it takes a lot to get him angry, that is why most people say Doyoung unit was filled with people the opposite of the unit head’s self. All of his member generally the sweetest people and extremely caring. The only thing that can really get them upset is hurting other people or bashing their unit leader. Ten knew that Winwin had a big amount of adoration for Doyoung. Which is why he could be to mad at the younger for going off at him. 

Although, Ten didn’t understand why how Doyoung’s unit could put up with, much less like him as person. But he knew they did and he respected them enough to not be so much of an asshole around them about Doyoung. He made snarky remarks here and there but never to the level did he the other day. Honestly, even though he was pissed the fuck off that Jisung was in danger, he would have held back if he knew Winwin was there. He would never admit it nor would he ever apologized to for the words he said to Doyoung because he meant them. However, he did know he was wrong to say it in front of Winwin and it was his pride that day that stopped him from admitting that to Winwin. That is why Winwin apology is unnecessary because the younger wasn’t wrong. Ten looked at Winwin and waved off his apology. 

“Water under the bridge Sicheng. You are more to me than a hoobae, no need to be so formal.” Winwin wanted to reply because he knew that was a slight to Doyoung. Everyone thinks that the unit head only cares about his member’s results and has no affection for them outside of work relations. However, Doyoung was there and he could care less about what people thought about him, and he care even less about what Ten thought. He would care if Winwin was rude to Ten again though, so the Chinese native kept quiet.

Not only would talking back be rude, it would be unnecessary. That was another reason that Doyoung didn’t like Ten much, he always spoke too much and uselessly. Doyoung had instilled in his members since their training that you should speak for the sake of speaking. It is a waste of time, state only what is necessary, they are the busiest unit if they spent time dilly dallying like Ten’s unit they would be very behind in work. 

Winwin simply nodded to show he acknowledge that Ten spoke. He was about to turn and leave because there was no reason to stay any longer but Doyoung took a step for instead. It was unexpected to say the least, Winwin assumed that the only reason Doyoung came was to make sure that Winwin apologize to Ten. Doyoung gave a short bow to Ten, and Mark almost had a seizure. While Jaehyun had to do a double take and Winwin looked as if it was a sicken sight. Ten though the most shocking thing was Doyoung coming into his office but this was definitely more shocking. Ten could even hide his shock at this, much to his own displeasure. 

“I apologize that Winwin misspoke to you, he know better than that.” Ten was going to wave off Doyoung’s apology. Although he didn’t like the other it was burdening to have him apologize, especially knowing Winwin wasn’t wrong. Doyoung cut him off though before he could utter the second syllable. 

“However, I will also like to make it clear that if you have a problem with me bring it up with me. Do not burden my unit members, I will not have them running around acting like yours do. I don’t care how you run your but when it affects my unit members or my unit’s assignments, then it becomes my problem. Winwin is not the type of person to go around disrespecting anyone superior or underlings. For him to have to act so out of character is not something I approve of but I will not have you deprecating my unit members. I came here as a courtesy, if I have to address another issue with your unit again it won’t be as pretty. If you endanger my member and jeopardize our assignment, I will not be a pleasant as I have been. I am pulling rank this assignment and even you understand what that means.” 

Ten looked at Doyoung like he went insane did he come down her to tell him off and lecture his method of running his unit. “ You have to be fu—“ Ten was cut off because apparently Doyoung wasn’t done which was surprising again because Doyoung rarely speaks to Ten and when he does he it with as little amount of speech as possible.

“I don’t tell you how to run your unit, so if you have a problem with the way I run unit keep it to yourself. I don’t approve of the way you run your unit but I don’t go around second guessing your decisions nor do I go broadcasting my displeasure in the public areas of our workplace. Unlike you know I can respect your decisions your field as long as it doesn’t impact my unit. I don’t question your actions in your assignment nor do I go against them even though I could. This the last time that I am going to address this, I don’t have time to waste here explain why I do what I do. Stay out of my unit’s business,, I helped because Mark asked me too, not because I was obligated nor was it Winwin’s responsibility to clean up Jisung’s mess. If you have an issue take it up with Jisung and Chenle it was there assignment.” Doyoung normal had a cold, neutral look but this time his eyes looked like they’d kill Ten if he so much as breathed wrong.

Jaehyun and Mark just stood there not really knowing how to process what was going on in front of them. Even they were afraid to say anything or move out of turn because although Doyoung wasn’t mad at them he was quite intimidating at the moment. Ten didn’t get a chance to say anything because just left after saying what he had to say. Not that he could anyway, out of all the assignments he has worked on with Doyoung, the taller man never pulled rank. That meant the older was still pissed off about the last assignment they worked on together, but Ten thinks that Doyoung was still overreacting. They completed the assignment and it wasn’t like Ten acted differently from any other joint assignment. Nonetheless, it was pointless to talk about to back to Doyoung, he obviously came to talk at Ten not to and it would be a waste of time. 

Winwin seemed to be taken aback by Doyoung’s actions so Ten could tell the younger had not idea about Doyoung’s intentions either. However, the reason Jaehyun and Mark came seemed very obvious now, “You came here to tell me he was pulling rank, didn’t you?” Ten said glaring at the two. The two of them coming meant they had another agenda. Jaehyun and Mark looked instantly guilty, “Ten hyung, listen I need Doyoung hyung to come, he is the best of the best and after the Americans royally screwing up the extraction, I need him for my own sake of comfort. I can’t be worrying about you and Taeil hyung, and Yuta hyung and Lucas. The situation is much more unpredictable and dangerous than when you first got it. I need Doyoung hyung backing up my unit members that way I can work efficiently. If I am worrying about the safety of you all, it will distract me. So, please just leave Doyoung hyung alone and just follow his orders, when he says pull out we leave okay?” Jaehyun pleads with the elder, hoping he’ll have some sympathy for him and not be himself. 

Ten had to control his temper, he really doesn’t why every makes it seem like he is the unreasonable. Doyoung is the one who has a problem, he has rules and ideals he feels they should all adhere. Of course, he can’t force them and he doesn’t overtly force them but Ten could feel the disapproval and judgment from Doyoung at with just his looks. 

“Well, it not like I can anyway. He is pulling ranks so I have to follow his decision. He says I’m the one with the ego but he is the one pulling rank just to show he is superior.” Ten said the distain in his voice in full effect. 

“That not what he-“

“Save it, trust me Jaehyun. I’ve seen his kind before, it is my specialty to breakdown people’s mental and personalities. I know he is your “friend” but I know him, I seen people like him. Anyway, I need to go prepared for assignment.” With that Ten walked out leaving the other two Unit head’s in his office. 

Jaehyun groaned, “Sorry hyung, you didn’t tell me that Doyoung hyung was coming too.” Mark said as he patted the elder on his back. “He didn’t tell me he was coming either. I think I rather be in the hostages’ place, right now.” Mark looked at the older in pity, any on in the build would have the same sentiments as Jaehyun.


End file.
